Love Letter
by LittleStories
Summary: How would you feel if your own TWIN sister took your name, life, and Hiei? How would you feel if Hiei believes that Shara, your TWIN sister is really you? How can you proove that it is really you that Hiei loves? A love letter of long ago... (HieiShamel)
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Everything happened in slow motion that time. I was about to kill this woman. A woman who tried to steal the pearl that my mother has given me. Her name was Ashyna. Not a cute name either.  
  
She tricked me thousands of times and I forgave her but this time, it was too much. I was not going to fall for her tricks anymore. I had set her up in a village, tied to a pole. I really did not want to do it. It was another person. His name was Mahtna. Why he wants Ashyna dead, I don't know why and I don't intend to find out.  
  
Mahtna was right. Ashyna has tricked me many times and I must not let it pass. Not now, never.  
  
The villagers feared my master and I. We were a powerful team when working side-by-side and I will never deny it. We have killed and stroke terror in all the territories that we have conquered. Particularly this village which is as small as the smallest village here but nevertheless, hidden.  
  
It was in this village that I met her. The girl who changed my life.  
  
Ashyna was well hated by my people and I could not argue. She has tricked many people and I had stopped myself from punishing her for she used cunning words. Today, she will not escape. Today she will die in the hands of the person whom she has tricked the most. I, Hiei Jaganshi, will slay her in this pole right here and then.  
  
Mahtna stood in front of his people and declared that this woman be dead. I slowly strode up to the platform where she was held. I smiled. I was getting my revenge in payment for all those times that she has tricked me with those vile mouth of hers.  
  
She was screaming for me to forgive her, for me to let it pass and it was strange that she was not able to persuade me, let alone, trick me. I was angry with this woman and as blood pounded in my ears, I decided to make her suffer as she has never suffered before.  
  
She will die very slowly. So slow that she will hear the clock ticking and never hear the end. A slow and painful death.  
I allowed my people to mock her and to make her feel shame but she hid her shame well. I held my hand up to silence the angry mob and walked over to her. She pleaded again for me to forgive her but I would hear none of it. Why would I? She is nothing but an insect, buzzing noisily in my ears.  
  
I held my sword up and slowly cut her arm. She screamed in pain and kept asking me to forgive her. I smirked. I took a bottle of Unbearable Poison and forced open her mouth as she screamed for forgiveness and forced the liquid down her throat.  
  
She screamed louder and I knew the pain she was feeling. So many times, did my enemies give that poison to me and I had survived all encounters. This woman, however, will not. I knew that the poison will wear out in a minute and it will leave her weak and stressed.  
  
That is when I will slice her neck, slowly so she can savor the pain and I could grin, as she would cry out for me to forgive her. A minute passed and the poison's effect wore away and she was very weak but the villagers never stopped their jeering at her. She bowed her head low in embarrassment. At last.  
  
Mahtma nodded to me as I strode towards the limp figure, which was barely able to lift her head. It made me smile to know that she has suffered more than I did.  
  
I held my sword over her neck as two executioners held her head down. She was still pleading for forgiveness as she cried and for once, it did not mean anything to me. I slowly cut the skin.  
  
She screamed as I let some of my Spirit Energy burn her skin. It was but a mere scratch but the burn was enough to make her shout. I grinned again.  
  
Before I was able to do an eternal bleeding to kill her, I managed to glance upon the crowd. I thought that I had heard someone to tell me to stop. I shook my head. I must have been hallucinating.  
  
Again, before I could do anything, I felt that feeling again. As if someone was telling me to stop. I know I could ignore it but it was strange. It was as if I had to listen to it. Look for it.  
  
I searched the angry mob when I saw her. She was wearing a white veil over her face and I could tell she was a servant, a lowly person. Despite her loose white clothing, her black eyes outshone every angry eye that was directed to Ashyna. I saw peace and calmness and happiness and grief. Those eyes were telling me to stop and I listened. Slowly, I placed down my sword.  
  
I could hear Mahtma asking me what I was doing. I merely looked at him with a confused expression in my eyes. I did not know what I was doing. Before Mahtma said another word, I left him, I left the village and decided to search for my sister alone.  
  
Now I have found my sister, I have always wondered what has happened to that village and Ashyna. I would also wonder about Yukina, my long-lost sister, once in a while.  
  
However, there was one person that I think about more often, the girl with those eyes that told me to stop, the woman whom I have never regretted to follow. I had wanted to see her. To thank her...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
Prologue is done! Although I do not know when I can update this again.  
  
Please Review!!! /^-^/ Thanks! 


	2. Shamel

Chapter 1  
  
Shamel.  
  
"Hiei!" Botan called. "Hiei!"  
  
"What is it onna?" Hiei said as he woke up from his sleep, "Why do you keep popping up when I sleep and have a great time. Tell me."  
  
"Oh Hiei, I did not know you felt that way." Botan said.  
  
Hiei snorted. "Tell me why you are here."  
  
"Oh that! Koenma tells me that you have to be in the office right now!" Botan said.  
  
"What if I don't go?" Hiei said.  
  
"Um, well, you have to go!" Botan said forcefully. Hiei looked at her like she was a ninny.  
  
"Hiei!" someone shouted from behind.  
  
"Oh great." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama shouted as he ran to the tree Hiei was in. "Koenma called you I mean- us, to go there in the Spirit World!"  
  
Hiei jumped down the tree, his hands crossed. "I'm coming." he said. Botan ran to Kurama and hugged his arm.  
  
"I knew you could tell him to come!" Botan cheered. Hiei snorted again and disappeared.  
  
"No! He left!" Botan wailed.  
  
"Nah, don't worry about him. I'm sure he's headed to the Spirit World." Kurama assured as Botan took out her oar.  
  
"Ok then Kurama! Meet you there with Yusuke and Kuwabara!!!" she called as she disappeared form sight.  
  
***  
"What do you have for us toddler?" Hiei said angrily. He could not help it, he had this very peaceful and wonderful sleep only to be awaken to reality that he can never sleep peacefully.  
  
"Uh, Hiei, did you sleep?" Koenma asked. Hiei snorted again and sat down on a nearby couch.  
  
"Just get over with it." he said as he placed both arms in the chair and closed his eyes.  
  
"Uh, ok, what's up with the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders.  
  
()()()()()()()() Hiei's POV ()()()()()()()()  
  
Then the toddler blabbed on.  
  
"You have to protect a young man named Tiho." he said.  
  
"Hn, Tiho? What kind of a name is that?" I asked sarcastically, with my eyes still closed. I felt Kurama sit beside me. Opening my left eye, I looked at him however he was looking at Koenma. Closing my eye, I came to realize the fact that if I had not done those horrible things before, I might still be roaming around the Makai, free.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Yusuke had shouted. I guessed the reason why, "I'm missing another date with Keiko!"  
  
"Hn. Baka." I had commented. Not that he was a baka. I just hated him. Why? Stop asking too much questions.  
  
"He lives in this apartment not far from Yusuke's." Botan said as she read it on a piece of paper. "And he has a sister named Shamel. Wait; is that a girl's name? Never mind. Their parents are mostly gone. Hm, what else? We have to defend him, as his Spirit Power is getting stronger than before. He is rich however; his parents want them to live in an apartment. That is all that we need to know that is important."  
  
"How does he look like?" Kurama asked.  
  
Koenma clicked the remote control and a person appeared on the screen. He had black hair that reached his shoulders and wore a jacket. He looked like one of the guys whom girls just fall for.  
  
"Sooo, what do we do?" Kurama said as all four of them walked the streets to reach Tiho's house. I still thought that it was a dumb name. Whoever his parents were, they must have not have a dictionary as great as I did. Tiho, bah! What a name.  
  
A girl was walking in front of them and she was carrying plastics filled with groceries. I could tell it was heavy considered the fact that she stopped and wiped the sweat off her face. Kurama ran forward to help her.  
  
It was expected. His mother, Shiori, taught him that. Sometimes I had hoped I had a mother however I hated mothers. I despised them!  
  
"Um thanks." she said as she watched Kurama try to carry one bag, "Um are you sure that you can carry that?" she asked unsure.  
  
"Uh, yeah, um, urg!" he said as he tried to carry two bags. I looked at it and it was filled with cans. Whatever it was, I decided to carry it since Kurama couldn't.  
  
I lifted it. What is this stuff, I thought.  
  
"Oh, arigato to you." she said. I looked over at Kurama and wondered why he could not simply carry the plastic of goods however he just gave a peace sign. Whatever that meant.  
  
"Why are you carrying all of these?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked as they scratched their heads. Looking over, I saw ten plastics of bags all filled with ningen grocery. I looked at the two plastic bags that I was holding that made it twelve. I looked at the girl. She must have been strong to have carried all of those.  
  
She grinned at me when she noticed I had looked at her. I turned away not wanting her to think that I was looking at her.  
  
"Hi. My name is Shamel." she said as she held out her hand. I looked at her. Shamel?  
  
"Uh, Hiei." I said as I shook her hand, not knowing what I was doing. "Um, are you referred to Tiho Natanami?" I asked feeling nervous. Question 1, why am I nervous?  
  
"Oh him? He is my brother. Did he do something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I take that as a yes?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Um, so what did he do?" she asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Nice answer." she commented. I could not help but supress a grin.  
  
"Kurama Minamino." Kurama said, as he held out his hand, as always, as courteous as possible.  
  
After the boring introductions, we all headed to their apartment. She took out the key and opened the door.  
  
There was no time to react. A white fluffy pillow hit her face.  
  
"Ha HA!" a guy said inside, "I caught you again Shamy!"  
  
"It's Shamel," she said as she picked her groceries again. It was then I noticed that she was small because she was carrying those groceries.  
  
"Who are those?" he asked as he helped Shamel carry her groceries. She stretched her arms, happy to be relieved of the load.  
  
"Oh, them?" she said, referring to us, "They helped me. Oh yeah! Come in!"  
  
Kuwabara was relieved as he let go of the grocery items. Kurama and Yusuke felt the same. I wanted to make a wisecrack at them however, I was feeling tired myself.  
  
"Um juice?" Shamel asked as she held out a glass of juice that was pink.  
  
I looked at the juice, wondering if it was safe or not. "Hn." was all I said since I could not think of an answer.  
  
"It's pomelo." she said. "And you are a demon right?" she said as she looked at me.  
  
I was surprised to know that she knew. She giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked irritated. Kurama and the others and Tiho were in the other room watching ningen TV. We were in the kitchen. What was I doing there? I hoped to snag some sweet snow if ever.  
  
"Nothing." she said, "It's just my normal reaction to laugh when I'm nervous." she said.  
  
I wanted to ask why she was nervous but I was not that type that started a topic. Instead, I pretended that I was very interested with a straw. Ok, so maybe I was interested. It was not the ordinary straw. It was twisted and see-through. It was also very long and er- twisty.  
  
"Wanna try it out?" she asked. It was then I noticed that she was cooking something. Using my Jagan, I saw that it was filled with meat. I snorted, wondering what you could make out of that.  
  
"Sinigang." she answered as if she read my thoughts. I know that she did not since she seemed to have to read my facial expression. It was not bad for a ningen woman.  
  
"Uh," I said, not knowing what to say. I do not like situations like this so I decided to leave.  
  
"Hey! DO YOU KNOW THAT IT'S IMPROPER TO JUST RUN AWAY FROM I GIRL!" I heard her shout faintly as I ran away. I grinned in amusement.  
  
It was strange. It was as if I knew her but I could not piece it where. Tiho? Oh yes, I know where I had seen him. I could see him underneath my sword for daring to insult me.  
  
"JUICE!" Shamel called as she carried six glasses of the pink substance that she offered my a while ago. She looked at me like daggers and I realized that it must be because of what she said a little while ago.  
  
"I'm leaving." I said as I got bored watching a show on the TV. It was a story about two lovers wanting to meet again but so many people were blocking them.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kurama said as he held me back.  
  
"Let me go kitsune." I said as I struggled to get away. Kurama said no.  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Tiho, and I have to leave for the night." he stated. Wait, is he going to say what I think he was going to say?  
  
"So, we plan that you stay over and guard Shamel while we're gone." he continued. I looked at Kurama as if his head was broken or something.  
  
"Yeah shrimp!" Kuwabara said. I stared at him very hard. He backed away.  
  
"Where are you going anyway?" I asked Kurama.  
  
He looked at me and asked me to let go of his neckline. I let go of him as he adjusted his shirt. "Well, we four have to go to Koenma." he said.  
  
"Why can't I go?" I asked as I crossed my arms. Shamel was not in the room.  
  
"Tiho does not want to worry his sister that much." Kurama said, "Hiei, you have to take care of her."  
  
"Babysitting?" I said, disgusted with the word.  
  
"Uh,"  
  
"Please Hiei." Tiho begged, "I have to have someone to guard my sister! Plus I still have to search for those guys after me and my family!" he cried out loud.  
  
I naturally would have said no but when Yusuke carried a sleeping Shamel in his arms, I realized I could not say no. I was not worried for the girl but merely wanted to question her about certain things.  
  
"I will do it but don't think it's because of you." I said as the others gave high-fives. "I did this because there are some things I want to know." I said, crossing my arms again.  
  
"Thanks Hiei!" Tiho said as he, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara left.  
  
"Don't do anything bad to him shrimp!" Kuwabara called. I decided to give him a certain hit in the head before he left. Before he left, I decided to make it five.  
  
I watched amused as Kuwabara walked the dark streets with Kurama and the others in circles. "Whoa! Where's bro?" Shamel said form behind.  
  
I looked at her. I felt no pity, in fact I felt like leaving her alone. I did.  
  
"HEY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT IT'S NOT PROPER TO JUST LEAVE A GIRL ALONE!!!!!!!!" she shouted. I didn't care. I mean, who was I to care?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Heh, ok so this chapter was not that nice but I tried. I am more focused on my other story. Man, five stories. But I'm happy! twenty-one chapters in one of my stories!!! Yay!  
  
Hiei: Ningens, so happy with simple things.  
  
Yukina-kun (not Yukina): yeah.  
  
Kurama: It's why humans have thrived through these years.  
  
Yukina-kun: Yeah  
  
Hiei: I still don't get it.  
  
Yukina-kun: Yeah.  
  
Hiei looks at Yukina-kun wondering.  
  
Yukina-kun: Yeah.  
  
Hiei walks up to her and hits her on the head.  
  
Yukina-kun munches on Hiei's hand.  
  
Yukina-kun: Bleah! Blood!  
  
Hiei grins. 


	3. Forgotten Letter

Chapter 2  
  
Forgotten Letter  
  
"So... Hiei right?" she said, I did not look at her. We were sitting in the park bench and there was the light a few feet away from us. There were stars up in the sky. I was not interested with the stars. I was interested in keeping my eyes closed. I felt her shrug and look up. I guessed she was looking at the stars.  
  
I am now guessing you are wondering how she found me. Well, one thing is for sure, never underestimate a very angry woman, much less a very angry girl.  
  
"Hn." I said hoping that she would just bug away. She got the message. She stood up and walked away. I did not worry. Using my Jagan, I found out that she was lying down by the grass staring at the stars. From the looks of it, she was tracing the stars with her fingers. I decided to ask her some things.  
  
I immediately ran to her with my fast speed and it looked like I just appeared there. Shamel opened one eye, saw it was me and closed it again. She was humming a song to herself.  
  
I sat down beside her. Nothing much, I mean, where do you think I could sit? On her? Behind her? On a stone five hundred yards away?  
  
I stared at her to know who was the person I was to 'protect'. She was an average second year like Yusuke and had a faint aura around her. I still thought that she was weak until I remembered when she struggled to carry twelve heavy ningen grocery bags.  
  
It was a strange thought. I wanted to leave her here. She looked as if she could handle herself. It seemed like a great thing to do.  
  
"Where did Tiho go?" she asked. I shrugged. Not that it mattered. Her eyes were closed and would just think that he did not answer.  
  
"Hn." I said, out of old habit. Again, I had the sudden urge to leave her alone. I felt like going to Mukuru. I mean, Mukuru was the second thing I had to have to a 'mother' but not really a mother.  
  
"Um, Hiei? Where do you live?" she asked. I stared at her wondering what kind of a way that was to start a topic.  
  
"Uh,"  
  
"I don't live here." she said, "I miss my country, everything. Ok, so Japan is nice but there is nothing like home!"  
  
"Um, where do you live?" I asked feeling awkward for asking a question. Kurama warned me not to leave her and said that he will hate me for life if I did a thing as that. I think that when he said that, he did not really mean it but still... I want to be sure.  
  
"Philippines." she said.  
  
"Plipi- what?"  
  
She giggled. "Philippines." she said. "I'm a demon, half-demon from the Philippines." she said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
She giggled. I stared at her and the thing that caught my eyes was her eyes. It sparkled as she spoke. It always did. It was what I deeply admired form her. It proved that she was full of emotion... whatever. How would I know? All I know that she has this eyes that sparkle and sparkle and to me, it was rare. It was like a jewel, a jewel that sparkled endlessly.  
  
I had seen demons and humans and it was very rare to see eyes like those. I suddenly had the urge to pull her eyes out, place it in a bottle, and mark it as a trophy. I hit my head for such a thought.  
  
***  
A few years have passed since we had met. Kurama, Shamel, and I had become the best of friends. If possible, we three had become soul mates. Yusuke once declared that he never saw one without the other. I grinned at the comment.  
  
Shamel was past sixteen and so was 'Suiichi'. They already in done with High School and Shamel was already a Spirit Detective like us. We had gone through many missions and passed many of tests and we still hung on unlike some people...  
  
"Kuwabara! How could you!" Yusuke shouted as Kuwabara nearly dropped new cellphone. No, ok, so at first it did not drop but the second time, it did drop. Now, Kurama, Shamel, and I were staring at the remnants of Yusuke's cellphone.  
  
"Eh?" Kuwabara said. Then he eyed the cellphone. "Eeep!" he shouted as he stepped on a broken plastic. "Ow! Yusuke! Why did you leave your cellphone on the floor?" Kuwabara shouted as he nursed a bruised foot. We were at Genkai's temple having fun, although not my idea of fun, but they said it was.  
  
Shamel and Tiho were going back to the Philippines tomorrow. Both of them had their backs packed and ready to go. Now, they were ready to go the next day. I admit that Kurama and I felt bad that she had to leave. I mean she has been part of our lives and she will gone for three years. Great. Not only that, Mukuru gave me another mission in the far regions of the Makai. The truth was, the thing that was bothering me was that Kurama and I might never see Shamel again.  
  
That was why I decided to come along. They were all throwing 'party poopers' around and throwing white pudding around. I got hit square in the face.  
  
"In your face Hiei!" Shamel said as she threw at me another paper plate filled with the white stuff. I caught it in my hand. "Ooopsie..." she said before running behind Kurama. Kurama laughed as Shamel and I began running around him. I was holding the pudding and Shamel was trying to escape from what she called the "pudding of doom!"  
  
I threw it at Shamel but she dodged and it hit Yukina! Oh no! My mind was racing frantically as Yukina took the paper plate off her face and liked the pudding around her lips. "Not bad." she said as she tasted it.  
  
Slowly, she walked towards me. I felt like backing away and I only managed one step. I wanted to run not because I was scared of Yukina but she was my sister and she does not know that and... My mind was thinking of the reasons that whether I should go or not. I gulped as Yukina was in front of me with a determined look in her face.  
  
"Y-Yukina-"I cut off as Yukina hit me square in the face with a pudding she was hiding behind her back. I was surprised at the thought and I looked down to her only to find her giggling.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Kuwabara shouted as he started pelting all of us with what seemed to be a never-ending launch of the white pudding in paper plates. We dodged and some were hit. I was not. I was busy doing something else.  
  
So he continued the never-ending assault and I was nearly hit when Kuwabara discovered something. He had run out of pudding. I smirked at him. I had ten white puddings in my arms and so were the others. We were all covered with the white stuff and looked dangerous to Kuwabara.  
  
"Welcome to the party Kuwabara." Genkai said. Then she shouted the magic word, "FIRE!"  
  
We pelted Kuwabara with the pudding and I was so sure that I made it as strong as I could. Soon, Kuwabara was covered in pudding, his eyes were the only ones being seen, and it was blinking. Everyone was laughing and I smirked at him.  
  
"Not bad Kuwabara." I said as I looked at him shaking the pudding away like a dog. I covered my face to avoid being hit with the pudding. My arm was covered in pudding. Oh well, life's like that. I grinned at the thought. Shamel would usually say that and I guess I had grown fond of saying it.  
  
***  
"Um, Hiei?" Shamel said as we were all at the airport. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kurama were somewhere out there with all the girls and saying goodbye to each other and slapping each other's backs.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Here." she said as she handed me a gift. It was a rectangular box. I stared at it. "I gave Yusuke and the others some gifts but well, yours is special," she said as she blushed a bit hoping that I did not see it. I did see it.  
  
I looked around the box and shook it so as not to offend her feelings into thinking I did not like it. I heard a faint tinking. "Um, Sham? What is it?" I asked.  
  
She smiled not looking at me. "Um, can you promise not to look at it till I leave?" she said. I looked at her and wondered what she was up too. She was acting strange. She was acting more strange when she ran back to genkai.  
  
"Uh Shamel! What do I do after?" I shouted after her however she was already far from me and was talking to Genkai. I shrugged not really wanting to use my Jagan to read her mind. I placed the gift inside my pocket.  
  
()()()()()()()() Normal POV ()()()()()()()()  
  
"So, did you give the gift and the letter to him?" Genkai asked Shamel. Shamel nodded. She was still blushing.  
  
"Genkai, I'm scared." Shamel said, "I love Hiei already and well, I'm too scared to say anything." she said.  
  
"Don't worry Sham." Genkai said as she stroked Shamel's hand, "Hiei will read it and we'll see what happens."  
  
"What if he says no?" Shamel asked, a voice of worry in her voice.  
  
"Love does not matter. You have written him a letter from the heart and whatever happens, as long as you do it from the heart, nothing matters and it will live through hardships and pains." Genkai said comforting Shamel. Shamel gave a bright smile and hugged Genkai.  
  
"Oh thank you Genkai!" Shamel said as she hugged Genkai. "Thank you ever so much!" she gave her a light kiss on the cheeks. Genkai patted her head warmly.  
  
"Will the passengers of flight 701 go now to Gate 3. The flight will leave in twenty minutes." came the voice that echoed through the airport.  
  
"Shamy!" Tiho called, "Time to leave already!" he said.  
  
"It's Shamel! NOT Shamy!" Shamel called back. Then to Genkai, "Ok Genkai, I have to go now. Bye! Hope to see you again!"  
  
"Wait Shamel! I have something to give to you!" Genkai called to her. Shamel looked confused but walked to Genkai. Genkai placed something around her neck. It was a necklace. It was a light-blue gem shaped like a blue tear.  
  
"Oh thank you Genkai!" Shamel said as she admired the pretty gem.  
  
"Shamy!" Tiho called again, "The plane will leave in five minutes!"  
  
"Bye Genkai." Shamel said to her. Genkai nodded as she watched Shamel run towards Tiho. Hiei walked beside Genkai.  
  
"Well, looks like we will never see her again." Hiei said as he watched the plane leave after five minutes.  
  
"I don't know." Genkai said, "Well, who knows?" she stated as she watched the plane slowly disappear.  
  
"Who wants to watch a movie at my house?" Yusuke shouted. Everyone said yes except Hiei who said Hn. Kurama dragged Hiei to Yusuke's house and they watched a movie. They had popcorn and stuff and occasionally, Hiei tried to sneak away but was blocked by either Koenma, Botan, Kurama, or Yukina. Therefore, he stayed there until the movie was done and Genkai, Yukina, and Hiei went back to the temple.  
  
That night, Hiei changed his clothes and did not notice the square bump in one of his pockets. He hid the clothes in the closet not wanting to wash it, picked another shirt, and fell asleep.  
  
The letter and the gift was left forgotten. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Chapter 2 done. The real stuff will happen in the succeeding chapters. This chapter was like a prologue or something. What will happen to the Shamel's letter? This whole story will revolve mostly about the this letter. It will be the source of all trials and hardships, of pain and happiness, of joy, grief, and it has to be at the right hands for peace to reign again. Review! 


	4. Switching

Chapter 3  
  
Switching  
  
Four years later...  
  
Hiei raced the Makai in his clothing that looked like a dress. The very same 'dress' that he placed the gift and letter. Strange how fate plays around as Hiei had not yet discovered of the gift. There it lay in his pocket, forgotten.  
  
He had been thinking of Shamel lately. He had grown to love her as the years passed. He began to hate the fact that she had just left and here he was, wandering across the Makai, thinking of her.  
  
He had truly forgotten about the gift. It was something that he did not mean to forget however, the excitement of the days that followed covered up most of the memory that he had left about it.  
  
He also felt very bad. In one of the letters Tiho gave him, it read that Shamel was gone missing, probably kidnapped and has not yet been heard ever since three years ago.  
  
"Hiei, wait up!" Kurama called from behind. Hiei did not stop but merely slowed down a little. A little. Kurama was still in his ningen form as Hiei noticed. Kurama had told him that he, Kurama, wanted to keep the best part of him, his human form. Hiei could not blame him. He also kept staying in his ningen form and seldom uses the demon form he has (green creature with too many eyes, notice? I mean, he was really so powerful in that green creature but he does not use it. If he did, he must have won every fight. I wonder how he has to be green, I mean, I could take it if he turned brown or a dragon or something... but green?)  
  
"Found it?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn." was Hiei's reply. They ran in silence looking for a particular thing.  
  
"I wonder how Yusuke and Kuwabara are doing." Kurama wondered. "I mean, they are searching for a big abandoned castle right?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I take that solemnly as a yes and that you don't want to be disturbed." he said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama shrugged his shoulders. Then he started thinking again as they ran, "Shamel?"  
  
Hiei quickly looked around. "Shamel? Where?" Suddenly he looked at Kurama who was grinning. Hiei realized the trick his partner played on him and started running again.  
  
"Hiei wait! Again!" Kurama called to him as he tried catching up with Hiei. This time Hiei did not slow down.  
  
***  
"I found it!" Yusuke shouted in triumph as all four of them were staring at the big rusty castle. He opened his communicator and Botan appeared on the screen.  
  
"WE FOUND IT!" Kuwabara shouted at the back and was dancing a victory 'dance'. Hiei looked at Kuwabara and felt like he wanted to cut off Kuwabara's legs. Just the legs.  
  
"At last." Botan said in a very relieved tone, "You must all be very happy! You've been searching for that castle for weeks!" she said.  
  
Hiei snorted. Four years and she was still all bubbly. "Hn" he replied. Quickly looking around to see if no one was looking, he quickly took out something that looked like was carefully hidden in his scarf. It was a picture. Well, not just any ordinary picture but a picture of Shamel and it that makes it not ordinary.  
  
Hiei silently jumps up the tree and stares at the picture. It was Shamel four years ago. It made Hiei sigh to think that it has been four years ago since he talked to her and four years ago when he last heard of her. He took out another letter (not the love letter) and read it. Shamel wrote about things, school, friends, how she misses everyone in Japan, happenings... Mostly, Hiei liked it when he reads the paper, he could feel as if Shamel really likes him. He shook his head. Shamel only likes him. Hiei sighed again. He was a forbidden child and let us leave it at that.  
  
So while Hiei was at his fantasies (get your mind out of the pit!) Kurama and the others were conversing about the thing they had to do.  
  
"No what?" Yusuke said as he managed to ram the door. Kuwabara and Kurama were just sitting there watching him.  
  
"Now you enter the castle." Botan said.  
  
"No, I mean, what do we do in this castle?" he asked.  
  
"You just have a simple mission here. All you have to do is get some very, very important documents and shoo the demons that keeps making a campfire in there." she said.  
  
"So... you made us search this castle for weeks and then all we have to do is get some documents and shoo the demons and leave?" Kurama said.  
  
"Yup!" Botan answered.  
  
"I might as have applied for a janitor." Kurama muttered.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said from behind. His hands were crossed. "Is that all we have to do?" he said. Kurama nodded.  
  
***  
In a few minutes, everyone was in the castle searching around for some documents and shooing the monsters away. If anyone wondered why YKKH (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei) were not fighting anyone well it was because all Hiei had to do was stare oh-so-evilly at the demons and they just scurry away and out of the castle, never to return again.  
  
"Do Koenma and Botan know how big this castle is?" Yusuke said as he fought another demon. Hiei was already weak from staring so the demons attacked them. "I mean, there are thousands of drawers and places you could hide very, very, important documents and that was the only clue Botan gave us in finding those papers!" Yusuke wailed as they decided to run around the castle.  
  
"I have an idea." Kurama suggested, "Why don't we all split up?" he suggested.  
  
"No need, kitsune." Hiei said, "Here, look at this."  
  
Everyone looked up and saw a door labeled in bold black letters "Important Documents." YKKH (can we just call them YYKH when I'm referring to all of them?) just stared at it.  
  
"So, they managed to place a document room in BIG, BOLD letters and no one is trying to steal from it." Kurama said as he watched Hiei try to open the door. It was locked.  
  
"So they are all preventing all intruders to enter this room by locking it?" Hiei said disgustedly. He reached for his sword and slashed the door away.  
  
"That was easy." Kuwabara said as he followed Hiei inside. The others followed too.  
  
Inside the room were mountains and mountains of very, very important documents, all stacked up neatly. They noticed a sign in front: BEWARE REIKAI FACILITY, was said. Kuwabara jumped in joy in having nearly found the papers and he ran to it.  
  
BUMP!  
  
There was an invisible wall and Kuwabara had hit it. Now he had a broken tooth and his eyes had little swirlies in them.  
  
"Enter Password. You only have three tries. After the third try, wherever you are, your place will self-destruct." a woman's voice said. YKKH all looked at each other.  
  
"YUKINA!" Kuwabara tried.  
  
"Wrong password. Please enter another one."  
  
Yusuke hit Kuwabara in the head for wasting a try. He tried calling Botan but the communicator was down.  
  
They thought hard. *chirp* *chirp*  
  
"Pacifier Breath." Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Wrong password. Please enter another one. You have only one try left."  
  
"Lord Yama." Hiei said. There was silence as Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama prepared to run.  
  
...........................  
  
"Correct password. You can now enter."  
  
Suddenly, a small door opened. "What are you waiting for?" Hiei said as he started scurrying in finding the papers that had anything to do with Shadow Demons. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke shrugged and followed Hiei.  
  
A small door opened beside one of the stacks of papers. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" a girl shouted as she dropped a pile of papers. Instantly, Hiei ran up to her and placed his sword near her throat.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here..." Hiei's voice trailed off. The others were also staring at the girl as if their eyes were popping in their heads, "Sh-Shamel?" Kurama said as he looked at the girl. She was not exactly like Shamel four years ago. This looked like an older looking Shamel.  
  
Her eyes were still black and her hair was until her waist, all tied up in a ponytail. She wore a dark blue kimono and had a pile of papers in her hand.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she said as she pushed Hiei away from her. She studied him and blushed lightly.  
  
"What's going on there?" came a voice and a figure entered out. YKKH could all do but stare. She was a twin of Shamel! The only difference was that her hair was only until her back and was tied in half pony-tail. Both of them were the same height however, she had the real Shamel's tough attitude.  
  
"Sh-Shamel?" Hiei said as he stared at her. The woman looked at him and the thing that immediately entered her mind was that he was cool, handsome, and hot. Still...  
  
"How did you know that name?" she shouted as she placed a sword in his neck. Hiei looked surprise but after a few movements, he managed to take her away.  
  
"Hn." he said. The girl who carried a stack of papers giggled.  
  
"Shamel, don't you even remember us?" Kurama asked the girl with a sword. She looked at Kurama.  
  
"I do not remember seeing any of you." she said. The first girl nodded. Hiei looked at the two of them.  
  
"I'm Sam." the first girl said as she held out her free hand, "But my real name is Shamel though."  
  
The girl with the sword noticed Hiei twitch when the name Shamel was heard. The truth was, she was Shamel's older sister, and the younger girl was the real Shamel. They were kidnapped by one of the people who wanted them dead. They were able to escape but lost their memory. The older sister of Shamel was the first person to regain her memory however, Shamel has not yet regained hers. Until now.  
  
The older sister's name was Shara and liked having things her own way. That was why when her younger sister could not yet get her memory back except for some important facts that Shara was her sister, Shara would always use her for some of wants. Shara wanted things her way and she wanted Hiei. Long ago, before their memory was gone, Shamel would tell stories about Hiei. At first, Shara hated hearing about him but now seeing the body structure of Hiei, she thought otherwise.  
  
She also managed to figure out that Hiei must have liked her younger sister due to the way Hiei was looking at her sister. She did not like that. She WANTS Hiei and will get him no matter what. Even if her sister told her long ago how much she had loved him.  
  
"Baka!" Shara said. "Why do you keep telling that you are Shamel? I'm Shamel! Shamel! Shamel! You're Shara!" she said copying the ways of her younger sister.  
  
From this day on, you are Shara. the real Shara said telepathically to the real Shamel. Luckily, for Shara, her younger sister always followed everything she said.  
  
Ok Shamel telepathically called back said innocently.  
  
"Oh sorry Shamel." the real Shamel said, her blue necklace still hung around her neck.  
  
"It's ok Shara." the real Shara said to the real Shamel, "Just don't do that again."  
  
The real Shamel nodded. Hiei cleared his throat and said, "Uh, Shamel, do you know where to find these papers?"  
  
Kurama and Yusuke held their hands over their mouths to hide a grin. Both of them knew how much Hiei missed Shamel even if Hiei would not admit it.  
  
As always, Kuwabara broke the wonderful scene. "SHAMEL! I MISSED YOU!" he cried and hugged Shamel. Hiei hit him in the head and sent him flying thirty feet in the air. Hiei looked at Shamel.  
  
So she lost her memory... he thought, I'll help her remember it. I'll make her remember everything. About Kurama, Yusuke, Koenma, Botan, Kuwabara, and most especially, I will make her remember me.  
  
Hiei mentally slapped himself. What was I thinking about? he scolded himself.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Chapter 3 done and I want you all to remember the fact that Shara told Shamel to switch names. Now Shara is Shamel and Shamel is Shara. I know it's confusing but the first few chapters are about Hiei liking Shamel who is really Shara and the real Shamel getting jealous but since she still hasn't go her memory back, all she could do is stare longingly at Hiei as her sister whom she admires takes all the glory from her.  
  
Oh well... 


	5. Love Letter

Chapter 4  
  
Love Letter  
  
Yukina-kun: So I solemnly right now that I will try to promise not to  
make this story so confusing.  
  
dreamturtle (parallel person of Yukina-kun): Uh-huh.  
  
Yukina-kun: Where is Hiei and the others?  
  
dreamturtle: Outside. Hiei has not yet seen a mouse and is on top of a  
chair shooing it away. (to those who read, Sumiko, Kuwabara's Cousin,  
you will fully understand what I meant by this)  
  
Hiei: AAAHHHH!!!  
  
Hiei stands on top of a table.  
  
Just then, a small mouse scrambles on top of the table and crawls on  
Hiei's feet.  
  
Hiei: Get it off! Get it off!  
  
dreamturtle: Funny how even the strongest person can suddenly get so  
weak and forget they could just kill it whenever they see a mouse.  
  
Yukina-kun: R and R and R and MIR (rest, read, recreation, and Most  
Importantly, Review.) ^_^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So, you're Shara right?" Kurama asked Shamel who was sitting in the in a chair watching TV.  
  
"Yup." Shamel said. (is it too confusing?) Then she switched channels.  
  
"So, how is your sister like?"  
  
Shamel looked thoughtfully at the ceiling as she rubbed her chin, "Well, she's really great you know. She gave me so many things when I was young and I can tell you that I am in full debt of her." she said.  
  
"So, does she remember anything?" Kurama asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Nope. And I don't too either." Shamel said, "Um, who was that guy with black hair?"  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
"No. Um, the other guy." Shamel said, not looking at Kurama but at her lap.  
  
"Oh, so you mean Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
"Ah, yeah Hiei, right. I remember. " she said as she switched the TV channel again. Kurama looked at her then grinned.  
  
"You like Hiei don't you?" Kurama said.  
  
"Who me?" Shamel said as she suddenly fumbled the remote that fell to the ground, "No, why would I? I mean, I um, don't like well," she said as she picked up the remote.  
  
"You sure have a good way of hiding it." Kurama said as he looked at her who was placing back the batteries and missing.  
  
"Well, no I well..."  
  
"You like Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
"I well, I only like him." Shamel finally said as she fumbled for the batteries, as her hands were getting clumsier, "I mean, I only like people. I never fell I love." she said.  
  
"Oh." he said, "So you just have a crush on her or something." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah." Shamel said as she managed to fit the batteries back in the remote with a click.  
  
"Fully understood." Kurama said as he leaned back the couch and they both watched TV.  
  
***  
Shara was watching Hiei train in an open meadow near the woods. He was not wearing any shirt and Shara could see him quite clearly. He was slashing the air with his sword as if he was fighting with an invisible opponent. Then he stopped.  
  
"Whoever is in there, I know you are watching." Hiei said as he sheathed his sword back.  
  
"Uh, hehe." Shara said as she rubbed the back of her head and stepped out from behind the bush.  
  
"Sh-Shamel!" Hiei said as he blushed not lightly but near to furiously. He quickly regained his composure and stood up straight. Shara noticed that there was still a faint blush playing in his cheeks.  
  
So this person really likes my sister Shara thought, I must make sure that he must never know the truth about our real names.  
  
"Hi!" she said as she walked slowly towards him. He immediately took out his sword and slashed the air with it.  
  
Shara watched him do it with intense curiosity. "Training?" she asked. Hiei nodded. "It's a nice sword." she said as she looked at the sword. Hiei stopped and stopped to admire his sword.  
  
"Hn." he said. Shara giggled.  
  
"So, what's up?" she asked as she swayed on her foot. Forward. Backward. Forward. Backward.  
  
"I..." Hiei scratched the back of his head thoroughly nervous. "Um..."  
  
"Hey, wanna walk around?" Shara suggested, "I mean, that is, if you're done training..."  
  
"I am! I mean, well, I'm done. Just wait for a couple of minutes. I still have to er- do a little more training." Hiei said. Shara smiled inwardly. This Hiei looked really cute whenever he was nervous.  
  
"Ok." she said. After a few more minutes, Hiei was 'done' and they both walked alongside the river.  
  
"So, do you remember anything?" he asked. Shara "sadly" shook her head sideways to say no. "Oh, that's too bad." Hiei said. He was striking the handle of his sword looking nervous to Shara.  
  
"Um, Hiei? Wanna sit?" she said as she sat down beside a large rock and patted to her side motioning him to sit there. Hiei looked scared or nervous or twiddly... ok so you know how guys are when they have a huge crush on a girl and the girl tells him to sit down beside her right? Scared, nervous, twiddly... the like.  
  
"Nothing to worry Hiei." Shara said, "I never bite." she said as she giggled. Hiei stood there for around five seconds before sitting down beside her. He sat down cross-legged with his sword in front of him.  
  
"Why were you in that place?" Hiei asked after a moment of silence. He referred the "place" as the castle that he found her.  
  
Shara looked sheepish, "Well, my sister and I one day found out that we were shipped in Japan. We escaped from the kidnappers since we were demons who regained our power. We were kidnapped again from some demons, got stuck in Makai, the demons who caught us stayed in the castle, they got killed in a fight and then we wandered around the castle, found that room and decided to guard the place."  
  
"You found out the password?" Hiei said, looking surprised.  
  
"Well, yeah. It was Lord Yama right? I heard some people talk about how important he is and then I thought of saying the name." she said. It was a lie. It was Shamel who thought of the password, not her.  
  
"Oh." Hiei said as he grew to admire her so much, much more than before. At first, he thought that that it was Shara (who was really Shamel) who was the real Shamel, however, the thought slowly backed away to the back of his head.  
  
Shara decided to make her first move. She yawned. "Tired?" Hiei asked. Shara nodded. Hiei could not blame her, the wind was cool and blew peacefully in her face, and the sun was behind the clouds. The smell of river-water made it a great time to sleep.  
  
She quickly lay down the rock and stretched her arms and cuddled herself to a small ball and fell asleep. Hiei looked at her. This is really Shamel, he thought, She tells me to go with her and then she just sleeps. then he thought evilly, And that is when I would leave her.  
  
Today, however, he did not intend to leave "Shamel" behind. He lay down beside her and looked at her face that was smiling so innocently. He looked at what she was wearing: a jacket over her shirt, pants, and rubber shoes. Just like the real Shamel.  
  
***  
"Hey Shara." came a voice through her window. Shamel jumped and then looked at the window. It was Hiei.  
  
"Oh, hi Hiei! Um, nice to see you!" she said as she dropped the pencil on the ground, "Upps sorry, hands slippery." she said as she bent down to pick the pencil.  
  
"Hn." he said.  
  
"So... why are you here?" Shamel asked as she fixed her papers.  
  
"Is Shamel here?" he asked. Shamel nearly dropped the papers.  
  
"Oh, Shamel? Well, she is somewhere near her room and well, it's in the left side near the end." she said. Hiei thought she sounded sober.  
  
"You ok Shara?" he asked Shamel.  
  
"No really, I'm fine! Just go there now! She might be you know, um, leaving." she said as she fixed her papers there.  
  
"Is there a window there?" Hiei asked.  
  
"A w-window?" Shamel said surprised, "Well, yeah, there is..."  
  
"Is it open?" Hiei asked as he prepared himself to leave through Shamel's window.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess so." she said. Hiei nodded his thanks and left. A few seconds later, Shamel closed the window.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!!!!" she shouted, irritated at herself, "That Hiei! He just came here to ask about Shara! SHARA! Not me! I hope Shara left the window closed and then Hiei bumps into it and then he falls to the ground with a MAJOR injury and the ambulance does not get to come along and then no one can heal him and then he DIES!!!!!"  
  
Shamel stopped to consider what she just said, "Or then again, maybe not..."  
  
***  
"Hey Sham." Hiei said as he stepped through the window.  
  
"Hiei!" Shara said as she quickly fixed her stuff, "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Um, nothing. Just wanted to check if you were alright." he said. Shara cheered inside. Still, she kept her face as blank as possible.  
  
"Oh, ok." she said as she sat down her bed. Hiei sat down beside her (note: all their beds are beside the window) careful not to make a stain in her bed.  
  
"You look pretty." Hiei complimented as he took the hair that was covering her face and placing it behind her back. He withdrew his hand back. Oh great, what was I thinking? He thought. Shara giggled to show that it was all right. It was night and the crickets were chirping outside. Hiei did it before he knew what he was doing. When he realized he did it, he let go and quickly left Shara's room.  
  
"Hiei, wait!" Shara called. He was gone. Shara touched her lips. Hm, she thought, he does not kiss that bad... she thought as she giggled like a schoolgirl. Hm, what is this? Shara thought as she looked at a rectangular box that looked like a gift. There seemed to be a letter inside.  
  
Shara opened the gift and a letter in an envelope dropped out. Shara took the letter and opened it, thinking it was Hiei gave it to her. Her eye widened in horror as she read it, as she read a secret that was held in someone's heart.  
  
Dear Hiei,  
  
By the time that you read this letter, I may be long gone already. I  
may never be able to see you again and I might not get to write to you  
a letters forever but there is something that I have long wanted to  
say to you and I have kept it in me like a box without a key. I have  
kept it for years and not knowing that I had left it there. I want to  
tell it to you, to free my mind. Yeah, you might say no to what I say  
but Hiei, I loved you. I love you. I LOVE YOU!  
  
There, I said it. Ok, so you may be laughing at me and thinking that I  
was playing a joke on you but Hiei, I was not and am not. I don't know  
how I started to love you but it... just came. It was strange though.  
You were my best friend and then later, my soul mate. Kurama was also  
there for me whenever I needed someone however, you were the one that  
gave me light, the one who showed me the truth in every shadow. You  
were the one who taught me how to fight, how to care. Most  
importantly, you taught me how to love. The truth is Hiei, I feel  
silly writing this letter to you. Really silly. Silly Willy. Hehe. Ok,  
never mind.  
  
Hiei, I love you and I want you to know it. Treasure my love and keep  
it even if you do not love me back. I love you Hiei and I will always  
do...  
  
Love and Always,  
Shamel  
  
P.S. Hope we meet again!  
P.P.S. Hiei, I know this is a silly letter but do not think that  
this is a prank or a joke, ok? I love you Hiei, now, always, and  
forever. Bye!  
  
Shara stared at the letter; her eyes wide open in horror. Her hand was shaking wildly because of anger. Hiei was playing with her! He must have read this letter and really knew that who the real Shamel was! she thought angrily, Then again... this letter looks like it has not yet been touched for years... Maybe Hiei hasn't read this letter...  
  
Shara smiled evilly as she placed the letter back in the envelope. She slowly crumpled it as she felt too tired to tear it into pieces. She shoots the crumpled letter in her basket all also filled with papers and stuff. Then she covered the letter with other papers.  
  
Tomorrow, when I throw it, I will make sure that the garbage man will personally get it. She thought, I do not want that letter to be seen by my sister or her memory will come back: her love for Hiei and her passion for him. No, she must never see it.  
  
Smiling in triumph, Shara yawned and slumped in her bed thinking of the days she might have with Hiei. Slowly, she lulled herself to sleep. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
One thing is for certain, I'm watching too much telenovelas already in TV. Both Korean and Filipino love stories. My favorite is Te Amo, Maging sino ka man (I love you, whoever you are) and Twin Hearts (sings the opening song). My favorite Koreanovela is In Love With Angel and Endless Love II.  
  
Our whole TV time is filled with these kinds of stories. In Korea stories, their love stories are mainly cause the other is rich and the other is poor or two people fighting against for a guy/girl.  
  
BUT in the Filipino movies, OUR Filipino shows, it's always about POLITICS! In almost all, no ALL our shows have at least a Mayor or a President. Whew! Talk about corruption. Still, there are some shows that are really cool! Ok, so I forgot the title but it was sooo cool! I really think that it should be aired worldwide and then dub it into English.  
  
Oh well, Ja Ne! 


	6. Questions

Chapter 5  
  
You can skip this if you want to:  
  
Ok, so today is April 5 2004 (Monday) and The World's Craziest Videos just finished in Studio 23 Philippines. I was really laughing and it was very, very funny.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hey Hiei." Shamel said as she looked at Hiei who was waiting for her near the ice cream stand.  
  
"Hn. You're late." he said as he looked at her and studied her clothes. She was wearing a jacket and blue jeans. She was also carrying a bag that hung her shoulder.  
  
"What's the point of wearing a jacket?" Hiei said as he watched her buy ice cream for the two of them.  
  
"Habit." she said as she handed him some ice cream. Hiei's eyes opened wide when he saw it. Must... control... myself... Hiei thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Uh, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei popped his eyes open. "Hn?"  
  
"Your ice cream."  
  
"Ice cream?" Hiei asked as he looked at the sweet snow. "Sweet Snow?"  
  
"Yeah. Sweet Snow." Shamel giggled as she handed him his share. Hiei looked at it and took it. It was flavored vanilla. He noticed Shamel's ice cream.  
  
"Is that pink?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Huh?" Shamel said as she stopped licking hers. "Oh yeah, it's strawberry. Then I asked for vanilla and chocolate." she said.  
  
Hiei looked at his that only had one flavor and scoop. "Oh! I didn't know you really liked it!" Shamel said.  
  
"Hn. What makes you think so?"  
  
"Cause when I but people that they always ask for only one flavor and scoop. Oh too bad... were so far away from the stand!" she said. Even Hiei's super speed will take long.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I have an idea! You can have mine!" she said as she held out hers. Hiei looked at her like she was crazy or something.  
  
"What?" she said innocently.  
  
"You licked it." he said as he started to lick his.  
  
"So?"  
  
Hiei stopped licking his. "Hn. Baka."  
  
"What's baka?"  
  
"Fool."  
  
"Baka means fool?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Does that mean yes?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So... that also means yes?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I take it your confused."  
  
Hiei stopped walking and looked at her.  
  
"What?" she asked again innocently as she also stopped.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he walked again.  
  
"Hiei wait! Do you still want my ice cream?" Shamel shouted as she caught up with him.  
  
"No, baka." he said.  
  
"It's not that bad." Shamel said looking at her ice cream.  
  
"I told you I- mfg!" Hiei wasn't able to talk as Shamel shoved ice cream up his mouth.  
  
After Hiei was able to finish it and taken out the brain freeze (ok, so he is also an ice demon but still...) "BAKA! Why in the Makai did you do that!" he shouted and he was really angry.  
  
"Gomen Hiei." Shamel said and she really looked sorry.  
  
"Don't think that you said sorry means- mfg- SHAMEL!" Hiei shouted again as Shamel shoved in his mouth another scoop.  
  
"Is it good?" she asked.  
  
Hiei stopped, his anger flowing away as he tasted the flavor.  
  
"Hn." he said.  
  
Shamel giggled. "It's strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate." she said, "And then you could add buko once in a while." she said.  
  
"Buko?"  
  
"Coconut flavor." she explained.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Hiei said as they switched ice creams.  
  
"Don't you want to know?" she said, "So next time that you ask Kurama for the ice- I mean, sweet snow, you know what to pick."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"You're my friend you baka." she said as she playfully hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me." he said.  
  
"Oh, ok, sorry." she said.  
  
They saw the swings and Shamel ran to it and sat down on one. Hiei walked up to her.  
  
"Hey! It's a playground!" she said.  
  
"Baka. I know that."  
  
"I wanna play!" she said as she ran towards the playground slides that was inside a big rectangular place filled with sand. Hiei ran up and held her wrist. "Hey!" she said.  
  
"Don't go there. Those are for ningen kids." he said.  
  
"So, I'm a kid too!" she said as she shrugged his hand off, "I just don't want to grow old and then look at those kids longingly and say," she puts on an old voice, "Oh... look at those kids... they're so happily playing! I wish I could play..." puts back her normal voice, "But no! I would be too old to move! I won't be able to play. But now, I still can move my arms and legs freely, I will make use of it."  
  
Hiei looked surprised at her words. "Hn. Baka. Go ahead, play you little ningen kid."  
  
"Yaaayy!!! Thank you daddy!" she said as she put on a fake voice and hugged his arm.  
  
"Daddy?" Hiei said, his eyes opening wide, "Let go of me you baka! I am not your daddy!"  
  
"I know that. Jeez, you did not have to shout," she said as she faked tears. "Oh well, so can I play now daddy?" she faked a little girl's voice.  
  
"Once again, I am NOT your daddy."  
  
"So can I now?" Shamel thinks for a name, "Um... mommy?"  
  
"That was worse." he said. Shamel giggled and pulled him to the playground.  
  
"Baka! Let go!" he said.  
  
"Jeez Hiei, be a kid once in a while." she said.  
  
"I have been a kid thank you very much." Hiei said sarcastically as he was debating on whether to leave her and see Shara or pull out his sword and place it up her neck.  
  
"Fine. Be that way." she said as she let of Hiei's arm and made a sandcastle. (You know what, I think the same way as Shamel, I mean, what's so wrong with playing in a playground when your fourteen?)  
  
Hiei watched her totally amused. He watched as she easily made friends with some kids and organizes a little relay race with them. She also managed to force a fifteen-year-old girl to join them and they all played the relay race. (I do this every time I go to a playground and there are kids playing)  
  
Of course, Shamel won. Shamel kept cheering her group while the other girl was hardly doing anything except wait for her turn. Then she said that they switch groups and this time the other group won.  
  
"Nice game." he said as Shamel walked to him, wiping the sweat from her brow.  
  
Shamel looked surprised. "Oh, you're still here?" she said.  
  
"Baka. Why won't I be?" he said.  
  
"Uh, I thought you left me." she said.  
  
"Why would I leave you?"  
  
"Well, you said well- you were angry at me so I thought you wanted me to you know, um, leave you alone." she said uncertainly.  
  
"Maybe I do." he said thoughtfully as he disappeared.  
  
"Hiei! Wait!" she shouted. "Ok, so I guess I know where he went. He went to Shara."  
  
**  
"AAAAHHH! Why do we have to have a mission now!!!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"WHY NOW!" Kuwabara also shouted. He looked like he was in the verge of tears.  
  
"Baka." Hiei said as he watched Kuwabara cry and make a puddle of water around him. Hiei watched as the river of tears started flowing out of the door of Koenma's office. Seawater fish were starting to jump up and down. Hiei shook his head to get rid of the hallucinations.  
  
"Mission?" Shamel popped in. Kurama was beside Shamel and the two were sitting on a couch. Hiei grinned. He, Kurama, and Shara (remember, he thinks Shamel as Shara) had become the closest of friends. Shamel (who was really Shara) was the one he loved.  
  
"So... why did you interrupt me and Keiko?" Yusuke said, his arms crossed.  
  
"Ahem." Koenma said as he cleared his throat. "Apparently, there has been this group of demons that have claimed a part of the Makai. They are a pretty strong group, does not do much harm but..."  
  
"But what?" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted as they slammed the table Koenma was sitting in.  
  
"Oh, yeah, ahem." he said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Well, you see, this person, or rather, demon, has claimed to want to meet Shara." The YYH gang looks at Shamel who blinks innocently.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Shara, do you have any idea of a demon named Mitohino?" Botan asked. Shamel shook her head sideways to say no.  
  
"Hm." Koenma said as he rubbed his fingers in his chin, "Well, he says that he has to talk to you Shara. Something about revenge."  
  
At the word revenge, Shamel started pipping, "Revenge? But... But, I haven't done anything to him but ok so I lost my memory but I haven't done anything to him. I guess..." she said thinking that she would ask her sister about it.  
  
Speaking of which, where was her sister.  
  
"Ah! So sorry I'm late!" Shara said as she ran through the door panting. "Got stuck... in... traffic..." she said as she tried to gasp for air. "Uh, what's up?" she asked. She was holding a particular paper in her hands that was crumpled. Hiei eyed it but decided to leave it alone.  
  
(Um, did I already post this? If I did, tell me!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Where were you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Um, somewhere trapped in traffic?" Shara said.  
  
"Ok..." Kurama said.  
  
"Ahem!" Koenma ahemed out loud.  
  
"Oh, hi Koenma, nice to see you." Hiei said sarcastically. Shara giggled and it was because she wanted to impress Hiei. Hiei grinned at her. Shara gave herself a pat on the back.  
  
"So here is your mission since you all don't want to listen to me then here, read your mission." Koenma said as he walked away to leave the office. Kurama read it.  
  
"It's a letter." Kurama said.  
  
"Read it Kitsune." Hiei said. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Ok, here:  
  
Koenma  
  
You probably must have heard about our growing kingdom that has not  
yet been approved by our leader Mukuru. We are gaining power as much  
as the Spirit World gets weaker as kingdoms withdraw their support for  
you. I only ask for one thing. Give me Shara Nomehino  
If ever you managed to agree with this, we will personally make sure  
that the Spirit World once again will gain support from the people  
here.  
  
Mitohino  
  
"Um, Shara? What did you do?" Yusuke said as he looked at Shamel.  
  
"Um... dunno." Shamel said as she looked at Shara. Her eyes were wide open and there was sweat trickling down her face.  
  
"Shamel? You ok?" Kurama asked as he looked at Shara still holding the letter.  
  
Shamel quickly ran to her. "Hey, you ok?" she whispered, "Um, who is this Mitohino guy?"  
  
Shara looked back at Shamel and said, "Play along Shamel." she whispered back. Shamel nodded even if she did not have a clue with what was happening.  
  
Hiei was trying to enter Shara's (whom he thought was Shamel) mind of hoping to release her tension. In one-way or the other, Shara had a way to block telekinetic forces and of course, Shamel did not. Hiei did not bother to look into Shamel's mind since he thought that she was Shara.  
  
"You ok?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Huh? What?" Shamel said. She was not yet done to explain to her sister how she should play along. There was still sweat trickling down her face, her eyes open wide, and in one way or the other, she was breathing hard. "Um, yeah."  
  
"Who is this Mitohino guy?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Baka!" Hiei said as he punched Kurama in the head.  
  
"That was a first." Kurama said as he massaged the bump on his head.  
  
"Baka Kitsune. If you want to ask something like that, ask Shara and not Shamel." Hiei said.  
  
"Actually Hiei, I think I do remember it." Shara said, "Mitohino was a young man before and my sister and I accidentally stumbled on him while we were trying to escape the castle. He was very kind to us so he allowed us to stay with him. He was in one-way or the other, a thief. He had much jewelry with him all in three sacks and we were to carry one each. He told us to never look at those or even touch or get it."  
  
Shamel was looking at Shara obviously interested hoping her memory would come back. She did not know but Shara was very careful of her words in case her memory would come back.  
  
"Then, well I don't really want to tell this but Shara was tempted to look at it." Shara said.  
  
"She was?" Kurama said, as everyone looked at Shamel. Shamel blinked at all of them.  
  
"Uh..." Shamel said. "Um, what did I do?" she said.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Kurama asked. Shamel thought awhile...  
  
...............................................................  
  
"Um..."  
  
...........................................................  
  
"Well..."  
  
...........................................................  
  
"Cause..."  
  
...........................................................  
  
"Uh..."  
  
...........................................................  
  
"Do you know what that this is wasting space in the screen?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Um..."  
  
...........................................................  
  
"Well..."  
  
...........................................................  
  
"Nope. Nothing." Shamel finally said.  
  
"Finally." Hiei said.  
  
"So, what happened?" Kuwabara asked turning to Shara.  
  
"Well, she looked at the bag one night when she was not looking and then there. Mitohino got very angry about it when she suddenly left. She took the jewels that she got from Mitohino with her. I followed Shara however she already hid the jewels. I was about to ask her where she hid it however that was when we lost our memory because Mitohino fought us and well, we lost but escaped." Shara said.  
  
Shamel frowned. Somehow, this was wrong. There seemed to be something in Shara's story that seemed wrong. Oh well she thought, Shara would never lie to me. I guess this is true even if I do not remember it. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::  
  
Yow! I got so many reviews in my other stories! T_T (teary eyed) (ok so not teary eyed but really happy tears.)  
  
I feel so happy! I mean, I did not get new reviews for something like a week or more and then... wheeeeeeeeee! Happy happy!  
  
I did not know that you guys really liked this story and my other story. Oh yeah, please try reading Sumiko, Kuwabara's Cousin cause I'm done with it! It's really nice (the reviewers say)  
  
Oh well...  
  
Sorry if the first chapters were a wee bit confusing. Well, you know how a author feels when she gets little reviews right? Now I feel great! Wheeeee!  
  
Chao! Happy Reading!  
  
~Norin 


	7. When you confuse Hiei

Chapter 6: When you confuse Hiei  
  
READ THIS!!!!!!!!  
  
Yukina-kun: Um can I tell something?  
  
Hiei: Go on.  
  
Yukina-kun: Um, I know how people get so confused with Shara and Shamel.  
  
Kurama: So?  
  
Yukina-kun: I'll give them a clue how to not get confused that much.  
  
Yusuke: So, what is it?  
  
Yukina-kun: When the YYH gang talks along with Shara, think that when they say the names Shara, it is Shamel and when they say Shamel it is Shara.  
  
Kuwabara: Still confusing...  
  
Yukina-kun: Do not worry! I'll find a way to make you all not so confused (I hope)  
  
Chapter 6: When you confuse Hiei  
  
"So where are we?" Shamel (the real Shamel) asked.  
  
"Near a big castle, duh!" Shara (the real Shara) said.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
  
"You know what Hiei? Stop saying Hn!" Shamel said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Leave him be." Shara said. I have to think of a way so that Mitohino will not think that I am really Shara. Shara thought nervously, I have to find a way...  
  
"Um, so what do we do?" Shamel asked.  
  
"Um..." Kurama could not say anything.  
  
"What do I do?" Shamel asked again.  
  
"Will you quit it Shara!" Hiei shouted to Shamel, "You have a nerve talking like that when you are the reason for all of this!"  
  
Shamel stopped walking. "Hiei! You did not have to shout at Shara like that!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah shrimp! I mean, she's only human (ok so you are a demon but still!) and she makes mistakes!" Kuwabara defended.  
  
"Hn. She is a baka. No more than a baka. A freak, an imbecile." Hiei said. "At least look at Shamel, [points at Shara] she follows everything told to her and everything she does is right unlike Shara [looks at Shamel]" Hiei pronounced the name Shara in a mean manner.  
  
Shamel felt horrible. Ok, so Hiei was telling that it was Shara but she, Shamel was Shara. She felt horrible because she felt as if it was all her fault, the part where the detectives had to go to face the Mitohino guy. Why did she want to be Shara? Shamel thought, I don't want to be Shara anymore! I want to be Shamel! Shamel!  
  
"Is the baka over there going to say anything?" Hiei said as he looked at Shamel, his hands crossed and looking at her with his evilest death glares.  
  
Shamel looked at Hiei. The truth is, I do not like it when he stares like that... she thought.  
  
"Fine!" Shamel shouted. Hiei raised an eyebrow, "Fine! Be that way!" Shamel shouted. "You think you're Mister who-knows-Everything! Well, think again! I am not Shara! I am Shamel and I do NOT like it when you are so Mister Know-it-All!"  
  
"What is your point baka ningen?" Hiei said with his voice more of a threat.  
  
"I HATE you!" Shamel shouted, "I HATE YOU! I thought you were this great person and I thought that you were a really kind person but noooo! You were worse than I imagined! Worse! Worse! WORSE!"  
  
"Who cares?" Hiei said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I do! And to think I thought that I liked you!" Shamel shouted. "I was wrong! Only a fool will like a person like you!"  
  
"Hn." Hiei said, "I can't hear anything!"  
  
"BAKA!" Shamel shouted.  
  
"Never dare steal my words." Hiei threatened.  
  
"Who cares!" Shamel shouted (again), "You are such a selfish brat! A freak of nature! A- a- a whatever you call it that has something to do with a three eyed monster with green body and too many eyes!"  
  
"Lost out of words, eh?" Hiei said. "Well, prepare yourself, I have more words to say to you than you to me." Hiei smirked.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Shamel said yet again, "Fine! Fine! I'll go! I'll find that guy by myself! I do NOT need any of your help!"  
  
"Then leave! Leave now so I can sleep in my tree!" Hiei shouted back.  
  
"FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shamel screamed that the YYH gang had to cover their ears including Hiei.  
  
"Ouch..." Kurama and Yusuke muttered.  
  
"You can say that again..." Kuwabara said.  
  
Inside, Shara (the real Shara) was smiling. It was working!  
  
"Be that way Hiei!" Shamel shouted.  
  
"Then GO! What are you waiting for?" Hiei shouted back.  
  
"I hate you Hiei." Shamel muttered.  
  
"I hate you too Shara." Hiei said smirking.  
  
"Fine. I'll go." Shamel said she wiped her eyes and it was obvious that she just cried.  
  
"Don't follow her." Hiei said when Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara tried to stop her.  
  
"Hiei, how could you do that to her?" Kuwabara shouted back.  
  
"She will come back. You'll see." Hiei said before disappearing and sitting down comfortably in a tree. "At last..." Hiei muttered.  
  
Yes! Success! Shara cheered herself inside.  
  
***  
That baka! That horrible idiot! That three eyed freak! That- that- that- aaaaahhhh! Why am I running out of words? Shamel thought angrily.  
  
Because you are a baka.  
  
Am not!  
  
Are too!  
  
Who are you?  
  
I'm um, well, the thought were you think I'm Hiei and then saying what Hiei might say to you.  
  
Uh, ok...  
  
Shamel stopped in a clearing. There was the big castle with doors and there were guards posted around. I feel like I want to go back.  
  
Why? It was your fault! You did not see the fact that Hiei would tell you to go coming!  
  
I really wanted to leave them. Hiei doesn't like being with me.  
  
Ah, so you like him.  
  
...........................  
  
I knew it.  
  
I do not!  
  
Shamel looked at the guards posting in the gate. She took a deep breath and after telling the guards who she was, they allowed her to enter. It was near sunset.  
  
It's your fault Shamel.  
  
It's not! I really want to leave them.  
  
Ok, according to the information that I have received from your brain cells, what you are telling is true.  
  
Told you.  
  
Let us leave now. You still have a chance. You can go or whatever. Go back to where Hiei is. You're safer there.  
  
Leave me alone! I don't need anyone's help and I will prove it to Hiei that I can do this on my own!  
  
You're making it harder.  
  
I can't hear you!!!  
  
I said-  
  
Yaddayaddayaddablah, wheee  
  
Will you sto-  
  
yadda weheeeblah blah weeaaaaa  
  
Let me-  
  
Blahblahblah!  
  
Fine!  
  
At last...  
  
***  
"It's dark already Hiei! She still isn't coming!" Yusuke shouted to Hiei who was looking at the moon.  
  
"Hn, she will come. She is not that stupid enough to stay in the forest or go to the castle alone." Hiei said from up the tree.  
  
"Hiei, it's night already. Aren't you worried?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he disappeared.  
  
"Hiei! Wait!" Shara called as she ran after him.  
  
"What is it with Hiei?" Kuwabara asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"He's just worried about Shamel (who is actually Shara. I really hope someone could tell me if it was confusing)" Kurama said.  
  
"Hey! He's in love with Shamel (and I'm referring to Shara, the real Shara.) Hey, why did you not tell me?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said.  
  
"Shhh!" Kurama said as he eyed around as if a demon with too many eyes would attack him, "Just, well, don't tell Hiei I told you."  
  
"Let me guess, you are fearing that a certain demon with too many eyes will attack you?" Yusuke guessed.  
  
"You know what Yusuke?" Kurama said as he placed an arm around Yusuke's shoulder (no yaoi), "You can be really smart for your age."  
  
"Why thank you Kurama." Yusuke said.  
  
***  
Baka! Where is that little brat! I have been searching for hours and I still cannot spot her! Hiei said as he jumped from tree in his full speed, Why did I say that to her?  
  
Baka.  
  
Shamel. Shamel. Shamel.  
  
Do you know that it is irritating when you, my conscience appears?  
  
You like Shamel! You like Shamel!  
  
Quit it. Now I'm starting to wonder if you really are my conscience or some evil man in disguise.  
  
You love Shamel! You hate Shara!  
  
Instead of calling you my conscience, I guess I'll call you my Confuser.  
  
Thank you very much.  
  
Hiei stopped jumping and looked around. I've searched this place three times and I still can't find her! Where is that woman?  
  
What if she went to the castle...  
  
AAHH! Now Koenma will kill me if something bad happens to her!  
  
"Hiei!" someone shouted from behind, "Wait! Don't run!"  
  
"Sh-Shara?"  
  
***  
"Are you worrying about my sister?" Shara asked as she was nuzzled against Hiei underneath a tree.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Don't worry." Shara said. "Everything will be alright."  
  
"It is my fault. I'm sorry if something bad happens to your sister." Hiei said. Then he started to stand up.  
  
"No. Don't go." Shara said.  
  
"But your sister-"  
  
"Shh." Shara said as she placed a finger in his lips, "It's ok she will be fine."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Stay here." Shara said. Unknown to Hiei, she was sprinkling some powder in his back.  
  
"I... uh..." Hiei said as he fell on Shara asleep. Shara caught him in her arms.  
  
"Sleep tight Hiei." Shara said as she looked at the moon. Then she smiled an evil grin, "Shamel, you fool. You are making me have Hiei much easier than I expected..."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
It's Easter Sunday and Yesterday I was watching Angel Villa. It was so cool! I think that it should be aired WORLDWIDE and dub into English or some language.  
  
Oh yeah, I also watched Pedro Penduko! It was a really funny movie! And, I also think that it should be aired WORLDWIDE!!! Hahahahahhaha!  
  
Thanks for all your reviews, k? Love you all! 


	8. If i remembered

Chapter 7  
  
"Ah, Shara. Long time no see." a voice said from the shadows. Shamel jumped and faced the place behind her. "Welcome back Shara. Remember me? Mitohino."  
  
"Um..."  
  
Hiei awoke that night. He looked up at the moon and from the current position of it and the stars. It was early morning, around 7:45 or something.  
  
Hiei looked at his surroundings. He seemed to be in what Yusuke was trying to tell him to sleep in a few hours ago. Kurama and the others, along with Shamel (who is really Shara... geez, are you getting bored of this?) were sleeping peacefully and snuggled in what ningens called sleeping bags.  
  
Shara...  
  
Shara! Hiei nearly suddenly bolted upward. Shara! I forgot all about her!  
  
Hiei tiptoed out of the camp slowly so that the others will not hear... If I were Shara, where would I go?  
  
"It's strange..." Hiei thought, "The guards are going now... Hm, wonder why?"  
  
"Hey Hiei!" Someone whispered at his back. Hiei jumped and placed his sword in the neck of whoever was there.  
  
"Talk about immediate reaction!" Yusuke said as he held up his hands as he looked at the sword that was pointed in his neck.  
  
"Hn. Baka. What are you doing here detective?" Hiei growled as he placed back his sword in its sheath.  
  
"To check out on you." Yusuke said as he rubbed his neck as if checking if Hiei had already cut it out without him noticing it. Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Look here Hiei!" Yusuke said, "It was not nice sneaking away from us like that!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yeah shrimp!" Kuwabara said. Kurama and Shara (thought to be Shamel) were behind him also crouching underneath the bush.  
  
"Hn, why would I bother waking you all up?" Hiei said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Because it was not nice to sneak out on us like that." Kurama said.  
  
Hiei felt like he just wanted to use his sword at all of them. "Just don't meddle with me ok?" he said.  
  
Shara nodded however she felt weird. She was so sure Hiei liked her but why, just why was he worrying about Shamel. She just had to know.  
  
"Welcome Shara." Mitohino said to Shamel. "It has been quite some time." he said.  
  
"Um..." she said.  
  
Mitohino grinned. "However, I know you aren't Shara. I know you are her younger twin, Shamel."  
  
"Are you sure she went here?" Kurama asked as they pepped through the bushes. They were wearing green stuff all over them like they were some sorts of soldiers.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he struggled to take the green stuff leaves Kuwabara and Yusuke forcefully placed over him then he jumped up the tree. Shamel followed him however she did it the Shamel way. She struggled up the tree. Hiei watched Shara's (whom he thought was Shamel's) clumsy movements. Soon Shara was beside Hiei.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he sat down the tree branch, his arm in his leg. Shara sat down beside Hiei.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he looked away.  
  
"Hiei, I, um, l-l-l..." Shara "stammered".  
  
Hiei turned to Shara, his eyes raised.  
  
"Um, I like you." Shara "blurted" out."  
  
"Hn, I like you too Shamel." Hiei said emotionlessly. Shara expected that.  
  
"Hiei, I... um, love you." she said. Hiei's heart gave a sudden jot in his whole body.  
  
"W-what?" Hiei said.  
  
"I love you Hiei! I love you!" she said as she placed herself in Hiei's chest (guys, I'm not a fan of any R-rated things, Hiei or anyone else). She snuggled to Hiei, her eyes portraying emotion.  
  
"I... um..." Hiei said speechless for words. I mean, who could blame him? This girl, this woman, the one he has learned to... love, had her head in his chest. He could feel his heart pumping furiously and deep. Slowly, Hiei began to hope that Shamel (who was really Shara) could not hear his the thumping of his heart.  
  
Unfortunately, Shara heard it quite clearly. She began to grin to herself knowing that Hiei would be answering certain questions she wanted to know.  
  
"Um, er... Shamel?" Hiei said. Shara looked at Hiei with her eyes. Somehow, Hiei could not see the same sparkle he saw the first time he met her. He shook the thought away. He had Shamel now... now... she said how much she cared... why let it go?  
  
"I... um, like you too." Hiei stammered.  
  
"Only?" Shara said, her eyes disappointed.  
  
"I love you." Hiei said fast. His eyes suddenly rounded with fear, anxiety, surprise, etc, the moment he realized what her said.  
  
"Thanks Hiei." Shara said. "Um, Hiei, I know we have to rescue Shara since she is my sister however, why were you so anxious to save her?" she asked.  
  
Hiei grinned. "I needed to impress you didn't I?" he said. Shara grinned.  
  
Therefore, he really likes me! The only reason why he wanted to save Shamel, whom he still thinks is Shara, is that he wanted to impress me! Shara thought, Shara honey, you are the greatest.  
  
Hiei felt like he just wanted to punish himself because the only reason why he was searching for Shara (whom he thought was Shamel) was that he thought that maybe, just maybe, Shara was really Shamel.  
  
This is the real Shamel. Hiei said, this is the real Shamel.  
  
Shara was so good in clouding Hiei's mind.  
  
"You are not Shara." Mitohino said.  
  
"Yeah you're right." Shamel said.  
  
"I have been spying on your group Shamel." Mitohino said.  
  
"My sister said that we met you." Shamel said.  
  
"Yes, we met."  
  
"Oh." Shamel said.  
  
"I sense anger." Mitohino said.  
  
"Hmph." Shamel said.  
  
"Is this a trap?" Mitohino said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Mitohino asked.  
  
"You want revenge on Shara right?" Shamel said. Mitohino nodded.  
  
"I will help." she said. Mitohino raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Even if it means destroying Hiei?" Mitohino asked. Somehow, he felt he knew Shamel's answer.  
  
"Yes." Shamel said.  
  
Hiei chose Shara.  
  
She didn't understand anything that was happening.  
  
However, she was sure of one thing:  
  
She did not like the way Shara treated her.  
  
Most of all, she did not want to be Shara anymore.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Shara squealed as she clung to Hiei's shirt.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as his face grew red. "Shara, it's not real."  
  
Shara pepped from Hiei's shirt while Kuwabara and Yusuke were clinging on Kurama very tight.  
  
Skeletons were draped around them. It looked real.  
  
"Yeah, sorry..." Shara said as she let go of Hiei's shirt blushing madly.  
  
"Get... off... of... me..." Kurama said as he tried to pull Yusuke and Kuwabara who were clinging to him like deranged monkeys.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!" Kuwabara shouted as a bat flapped in front of him with its huge red eyes, "AAAHHHH! Infestation!" he shouted as he climbed on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Yusuke said as a fake skeleton fell at his side. "Denomination!" he shouted. He climbed on Kurama's shoulder just like Kuwabara and the two were climbing, shoving, and shouting like crazy.  
  
Kurama however was just standing as two little monkeys were climbing all around him. "It's alright. I'm ok. You don't have to worry about me standing here with my arms crossed trying to carry the weight of two full grown men. I mean, you don't have to care. I'm just standing here and all you have to do is just keep shouting..."  
  
Suddenly, the fighting stopped.  
  
Yusuke crawled so that his head could face Kurama's. He made a peace sign.  
  
"Thanks Kurama!" he said before the two stared shouting and screaming like two hopelessly deranged girls.  
  
"You're welcome." Kurama said sarcastically. "Hiei, where do you think she is?" Kurama asked.  
  
Dead. Shara thought. You don't how angry Mitohino is with me.  
  
Hiei used his jagan. "I can't see her anywhere but I do feel a weak energy..."  
  
"No, you don't think she's..." Kurama said. "Yusuke! Kuwabara! Stop acting like kids and searching for my rosewhip in my hair! You won't find it."  
  
"No we haven't." Yusuke said, "But we now know where you keep your things." Yusuke said as he held out an eraser.  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara said, "I see a small notebook and...'  
  
"Just climb down and return those things to me." Kurama snapped, "I never place anything in my hair and it was my brother Suuichi who did it, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Kuwabara and Yusuke said innocently as they climbed down Kurama with sarcastic grins on their faces.  
  
So the detectives along with Shara started walking the castle corridors to the light.  
  
"What's that?" Hiei said as he was looking at a piece of paper that was sticking out of Shara's pants.  
  
Shara looked at it. It was the love letter. Oh great, she thought, I forgot to throw it! "Nothing Hiei." Shara said, "I was practicing some studies."  
  
Studies? Hiei thought, since when did Shamel need to study? Oh well, maybe things changed.  
  
"You ready to do this?" Mitohino asked.  
  
Shamel nodded.  
  
"It might hurt." Mitohino said.  
  
"I don't care." Shamel said.  
  
"This might be because of your anger. Maybe you should think about it for a while." Mitohino said.  
  
"Will you get this over with?" Shamel said. Mitohino laughed.  
  
"I didn't know you could get so angry as that Sham." Mitohino said.  
  
"Hmph." Shamel said, her anger fading away. She suddenly clasped her head.  
  
"Um, what's wrong?" Mitohino asked concerned.  
  
"I..." Shamel's voice trailed away as light dawned in her eyes. "I remember... something..."  
  
"You do?" Mitohino said amused.  
  
"Yeah, no!" Her eyes suddenly dawned.  
  
"I remember...  
  
Everything..."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Yeah, I know it is a weird ending however, please review! 


	9. Confusion

Chapter 8  
  
Confusion  
  
"Wonder what we could find here?" Shara said as she walked to the corridors. It was all made of stone and had moss on the side. There was a faint light from the torch in the distance.  
  
"Besides skeletons, skeletons, and skeletons?" Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara were clinging to Kurama.  
  
"Yes. Precisely." Shara said.  
  
"Moss?" Yusuke said.  
  
Shara rolled her eyes. She looked at Hiei who was behind her. She noticed that Hiei looked away at her. So he was looking at me. Shara said. I knew it.  
  
Shesh! She saw me. Hiei mentally battled to himself, That was embarrassing. No, wait, embarrassing? Me, Hiei, embarrassed? I must be out of my head.  
  
"So you were looking at her, aye?" Kurama said. Yusuke and Kuwabara had already let go of Kurama and were in the front with Shara (whom they thought was Shamel) picking a fight with her.  
  
"Quit it Kitsune." Hiei said.  
  
"Sorry Hiei, the word 'quit' is not part of my dictionary." Kurama said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Kurama." Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome." Kurama said with a bow.  
  
Soon, they entered a room that had beautifully paved darpet on the floor. "Wow..." was all they all (except Hiei) had to say.  
  
"Hn." was all only Hiei had to say.  
  
A limp figure was leaning in the pillar.  
  
"Shara?" Hiei said confused.  
  
"Right." Mitohino said. He appeared behind Shamel (whom everyone thought was Shara) and smirked.  
  
(You know what? I was reading the Truth or Dare Hiei and I have this insanity feeling of making Hiei say, "This is MY woman! This girl is MINE! Don't touch HER!)  
  
(Then I was reading There's Someone Out There For Everyone and it's like Hiei and a girl named Reanne where they are already er- "married" AFTER so long and many agonizing chapters. It t'was cool bu there were some parts I had to skip But you will never find a cooler story ANYWHERE! I guess, caous there's like thousands of stories already posted in Yu Yu Hakushu)  
  
(Ok, to stop my blabbering fingers, not mouth...)  
  
"Let go of her!" Hiei shouted.  
  
Yusuke and the others except Kurama looked at Hiei amazed. "Um, Hiei, are you really ok?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei death-glared them.  
  
"Ok, sorry for asking..." Yusuke said.  
  
"No you don't have to worry Yusuke." Mitohino said, "I have a little puppet that I want to show all of you." With his fingers, he drew out a limp figure moving around like a puppet.  
  
"Sh-Shara?" Hiei and the others said uncertainly. (The Shara here is really Shamel)  
  
Shamel (whom they thought was Shara [But she's not Shara! k?] and was the puppet) looked at them with her evil little smile.  
  
Flashback (Ok, I know how you guys hate flashbacks but I couldn't help it! It's like 12:32 am and my dad says I still need to groooooowwww...)  
  
"Hm." Mitohino said. Shamel clasped her hands to her head as information upon information began to sip through back to her head.  
  
She looked at Mitohino. Mitohino grinned. "You owe me a lot, remember?" Mitohino said, "You owe me your life, you owe me your self, you owe me your will, and most importantly, you owe me your love."  
  
"Eh?" Shamel said. Yup, things were getting mighty confusing.  
  
Slowly, her anger for Hiei ebbed away. She began wishing that he was here. Even if she could not make Hiei believe that she as the real Shamel, she just wanted him to be with her.  
  
Besides, she had a right, right? She already loved Hiei from the beginning...  
  
"You owe me your love and your life." Mitohino said.  
  
"I what?" Shamel said.  
  
"You- "  
  
"I what?" Shamel said.  
  
"Shamel," Mitohino said crossing his hands, "That style won't work."  
  
"What style?" Shamel said.  
  
Mitohino rolled his eyes.  
  
Back to the present...  
  
"Her fault." Hiei said crossing his arms, looking away from Shamel.  
  
Shamel's eyes grew round.  
  
"Hear that Shara?" Mitohino said to the real Shara, "I mean Shamel." he said after a hesitant thought or two.  
  
(Hey, I got an idea! I'll call the real Shamel and Shara with the name real in front of their names!)  
  
The real Shara (whom the YYH gang thought was Shamel) looked at Mitohino with fear in her eyes.  
  
Strange... Hiei thought, Why is she scared of Mitohino? She has nothing to be scared off since Mitohino only wants to kill Shara... Unless... This Shamel is not the real Shamel but Shara...  
  
(Confused? In short, Hiei was starting to figure out that maybe the fake Shara was really Shamel and that the fake Shamel was really Shara.)  
  
Mitohino took the real Shara by the cuff of the neck and whispered violently in her ears, "You will pay for what you did to me later..." he said, "Right now, I have to kill this meddlesome Rekai team."  
  
Kurama and Yusuke looked confused. Kuwabara was looking around.  
  
"Then if you want to destroy us, what is the point of making allies with the Spirit World as you have told us?" Kurama said.  
  
Mitohino laughed. "I have my very own KINGDOM! Do you think that I would be willing to share this Kingdom of mine to the Spirit World? No meddlesome fools! They will take every of my riches. Everything!"  
  
"Then what is the point of sending us here?" Yusuke said.  
  
"I want to kill the troublesome detectives that could cause the obliteration and separation of my kingdom." Mitohino said stroking the real Shamel's hair. Mitohino was a head taller and a half taller than Shamel.  
  
"Like how?" Kuwabara said as his Spirit Sword appeared in his hand.  
  
Mitohino laughed again. Before the detectives could dub him as insane, Mitohino looked at them angrily, "I will tell you as you have all no escape."  
  
"Go ahead." Hiei said dully.  
  
Mitohino grinned. "Put it this way. I have a growing kingdom however it is not big enough. I need all support and power that I can imagine to bring warriors to me! However! That is not what I need. I need people! People who will follow my command and fertile land in which my people can toil upon and in which no one but my people can enter in!"  
  
Hiei was not listening. He was looking at the real Shara who was whimpering beside him. I have never seen Shara. However, I have seen Shamel. Hiei thought, This is all getting too weird. Too weird... Who is who? Who is the real Shamel and who is the real Shara?  
  
"And so?" Yusuke said as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I needed a forcefield." Mitohino said, "A living forcefield so it can differentiate my people and those who are imposters."  
  
"Impossible!" Kurama said.  
  
Hm, if I was Shamel, what would I do? Hiei was thinking. Suddenly, he had a vision of himself singing a ningen nursery rhyme. Ok, that was not helping... Shamel... Yup, Hiei was desperate for her. I mean, he did not want to go on loving the wrong girl, did he?  
  
He knelt down and wiped the sweat from the real Shara's forehead in a caring manner. The real Shara breathed deeply.  
  
"Thanks Hiei..." the real Shara muttered.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
  
"Impossible! Yes, I know!" Mitohino said, "However, I could weave around the word impossible and came around Shamel." he said holding the real Shamel who was lifeless.  
  
The YYH gang looked at each other confused. Wasn't that Shara and the one beside Hiei Shamel?  
  
Unless...  
  
"I wanted to kill you detectives!" Mitohino said, "To kill you all so I can use her!"  
  
"Even if you kill us, there will be the Special units Force to Deal with." Kurama said calmly but with the rose whip in his hand.  
  
"However! It will bid me enough time! Enough time to gather Shamel's energy to create a forcefield of my own!" Mitohino said as he laughed evilly.  
  
Just then a loud voice was heard.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
"No, Hiei, stop, I-it hurts..." the real Shara said as Hiei had his long fingers around the real Shara's neck. "H-Hiei... it hurts..." the real Shara said.  
  
"How dare you trick me?" Hiei said, "HOW DARE you to impersonate SHAMEL?!" Hiei said ringing the real Shara's neck in his hands.  
  
"Hiei, put her down!" Yusuke said. The YYH gang struggled to get Hiei's hands pried open from the real Shara's neck. Soon, after a few long agonizing minutes, they managed to pry Hiei's hands open.  
  
Hiei made no effort to clasp the real Shara's neck into his bloodstained hands. He reached for his sword and pointed it at Mitohino.  
  
"Do not dare harm Shamel, Mitohino." Hiei said his eyes blazing, "Do not dare harm Shamel..."  
  
Inside the real Shamel, Shamel felt so good to be called Shamel again.  
  
She hoped things would turn out fine.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
It is 1:15 am and I still have to log on the internet... Not... enough... sleep... but... it's... all... worth... it... snore snore  
  
Oh yeah, REVIEW PLEASE 


	10. You're Shara, I'm Shamel Nothing you do ...

Chapter 9: You're Shara, I'm Shamel. Don't change that.  
  
"You must be kidding..." Koenma said.  
  
"I'm not. I cannot anymore enter our TV into the castle. Almost like there was an invisible force field in there." George said.  
  
Mitohino's castle  
  
"H-Hiei... w-what are you doing..." the real Shara said as she tried to take out Hiei's clasped hands in his neck.  
  
"Don't, Hiei..." Kurama begged. Hiei spitted out some spit and then let go of the real Shara who started coughing at the floor.  
  
Guys, the fact is this. The YYH gang already believes that Shara is Shara and Shamel is Shamel. So I'll stop using the real thing again.  
  
"H-Hiei..." Shara said as she reached out to Hiei who ignored her.  
  
"Be quiet you baka." Hiei said as he faced Mitohino. Mitohino grinned.  
  
"There is nothing that you can do to stop me." he said, "The only thing I need is Shara and my revenge."  
  
"Then why are you still keeping Shamel in there?" Kuwabara shouted to Mitohino, "You need Shara, not Shamel, not that I want Shara to die..." Kuwabara added as an afterthought.  
  
"You are foolish ningen." Mitohino said as he held Shamel tighter in the neck with his arms. "Revenge before practicality? I must be nuts to consider a thought as that. There are so many things that you don't know about this woman that I am holding right now. So many secrets... So many thoughts..."  
  
"Quit it!" Hiei shouted as he ran to Mitohino with his sword drawn.  
  
A grin.  
  
That was what he saw.  
  
Before Shamel's limp figure came into view.  
  
"Nooooo!" Hiei said as he tried to stop his attack. He managed to swerve it a bit however he slashed her cheek and a tiny drop of blood dropped into view.  
  
Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama suddenly attacked from behind. Each time they attacked, Mitohino used Shamel to block himself and then attack when the others were off guard.  
  
"Worthless and pathetic humans..." Mitohino said.  
  
"Baka." Hiei said, "There is only one ningen here."  
  
"Hey! Are you mocking me?" Kuwabara shouted to the now bruised Hiei. Not that it mattered. Kuwabara was too.  
  
Only Kurama and Yusuke seemed to be in fighting power, not much bruises and the like.  
  
In short, their situation was hopeless.  
  
"I... I want to help..." Shara said as she piped from behind them.  
  
Everyone looked at Shara. Hiei was about to attack her when Kurama stopped him by raising his hand over Hiei.  
  
"We need her." Kurama said.  
  
"Hn, and like what can this baka do?" Hiei said, "She has shown no power, no physical capabilities except the using people for her own deeds. Shara," Hiei said turning to the real Shara, "I don't know what you are up to. I don't know why you tricked me. Maybe because you wanted my power or maybe it's for your own baka personal reasons. I don't care. You are of no use to me."  
  
"P-Please... I can help..." Shara pleaded.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it Shara," Kurama said, "You have destroyed my trust in you."  
  
"Let me prove myself!" Shara said as she blinked away the tears. "Please!"  
  
"Enough of the drama." Mitohino said. He raised another boulder. "Do you all want to know what my power is?" he asked.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
Mitohino smirked, "It is a vast power. I have the power to move particles of dust to form different things at my will."  
  
"Eh?" Kuwabara said.  
  
That was when Kurama started noticing things. The place was, in one-way or the other, dusty. The dust was not near the fighting arena but far away, but there was still dust.  
  
"It is magnetism." he said, "Too many people try to ignore such things but I don't. I consider is as a gift."  
  
"I don't!" Yusuke shouted as he stared to fire a reigun, "I don't know about your magnetism is all about but all I know is that I don't care! Besides, I don't listen much in school. How am I supposed to know what magnetism is?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yusuke! Don't!" Kurama, Kuwabara, and yes, even Hiei, shouted. "Shamel's still with Mitohino!"  
  
Too late, Yusuke fired his reigun.  
  
"You are a fool." Mitohino said as he watched the reigun come closer at an incredibly fast speed.  
  
"No! Shamel!" Hiei shouted.  
  
Suddenly, the direction of the reigun changed and turned suddenly to a sudden blast of deathly violet that showed the sudden increase in power.  
  
And it was heading towards Yusuke.  
  
There was no time to react. Yusuke jumped to the side to avoid being hit by his own reigun. The violet Reigun fully hit his left leg.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted in pain as the violet reigun slowly embedded in his skin.  
  
Within seconds, Hiei took Yusuke out of the reigun's reach. He lay Hiei down in the castle floor.  
  
"I warned you all." Mitohino said. "Magnetism is something that you would not deal with. It is a powerful thing and it can form so many objects if I wanted to."  
  
Mitohino used his free hand, (the other was holding Shamel's neck by the arm), and waved it and dust suddenly gathered. In seconds, a figure appeared.  
  
A mirror figure. Just like Shamel.  
  
It made Hiei's blood boil.  
  
"How dare you!" Hiei shouted as he released his Black Dragon. His arm suddenly erupted in black fire and disintegrated the bandages and belts that he had used to block his energy.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. There was a maniacal glint in his eyes. "Let's see if you can use your power on that!"  
  
"Hiei! No!" Shara shouted, "Shamel's still there!"  
  
Shamel? Hiei thought. He saw his Black Dragon firing at Mitohino at an incredible rate. No... no... not Shamel! Stop! I order you to stop! Black Dragon! Stop!  
  
The dragon raged on.  
  
Shamel, near to lifeless, still held in Mitohino's arms...  
  
And Mitohino, using his power, was not enough to block the raging fury of the Black Dragon.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
I'm soooo mean. Review guys! C'mon please! Add 10 to 15 reviews. I'm already in chapter ten and I still have five. I mean, in my other story, I'm only in Chapter 3 and I already have seventeen. C'mon guys! Just 10 to fifteen!  
  
Oh yeah, read Child of Destiny! It's soooo cool. It was PG-13 but all you have to do is cover your eyes (no, it does not have it) and whow... you'll all have a wonderful time. If you favor really long stories try this one.  
  
And, oh yeah, why is it that Shade is not yet updating her story? Even the author of There's someone out there for everyone? I've been waiting for like... sniff years... 


	11. The little hope for Shamel

Does anyone even try to read the stories I suggest them? Just wondering...  
  
Chapter 11: The little hope left... for Shamel  
  
Closer... Closer...  
  
The dragon came closer to Mitohino and Shamel.  
  
Mitohino's first instinct was to jump to safety. He jumped to the right, the dragon raged on, destroying some pillars in the way. He jumped to the right again and soon his back was facing the wall. A very trick and near to indestructible wall.  
  
Mitohino raised his hand to try to swerve the dragon away. Too late. It was near his face.  
  
Whoooooosh!!!!!  
  
The dragon swerved! Kurama and the others were looking around to see Shara with her hands and arms outstretched trying to swerve the dragon away with all her might.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she shouted as she swung her hand to the left and out of the direction of anyone. The Black Dragon crashed to the wall's thick layer and outside in the sight of the Makai. It trashed the trees and the sky darkened as the dragon unleashed its power. Hiei held up one of is hand and stopped the dragon. It evaporated in thin air. Slowly but steadily.  
  
Mitohino slowly stood up to his feet. "Hm, not that bad." he said. Hiei and the others slowly turned to him with angry glints in their eyes. They wanted to attack Mitohino however they could not for in the process, they could hurt Shamel.  
  
"I could help." Shara said from behind. She was surrounded in a tiny violet light which slowly diminished after a few seconds. Hiei looked at Shara surprised with disgust.  
  
"You had that power?" Hiei said disbelievingly, his gaze still at Mitohino. "And you never told us?" he said. Shara looked away and blushed. Hiei snorted.  
  
Kurama looked at Mitohino.  
  
If only we can get Shamel out of his arms... Kurama thought.  
  
"I have a plan." Hiei said. "I do not want to suggest this since this is the baka Shara's idea however this might just help."  
  
"Ok." Yusuke and Kuwabara said as they both shrugged their arms.  
  
:Strings: Hiei said in mind speak :Connection. Break:  
  
And Hiei charged to Mitohino.  
  
"What was that supposed to mean?" Yusuke said as he caught up with Hiei. Kurama and Kuwabara both looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, took out their weapons and ran to Mitohino.  
  
"Pathetic beings..." Mitohino said. Hiei attacked, half way through Hiei's attack, Yusuke was fired a reigun in his right, halfway of the reigun's journey, Kurama prepared to lash from the back and Kuwabara prepared to lash in the left.  
  
"Surprised?" Hiei said before he was thrown off to the pillar since Mitohino released some of his energy. The reigun diminished and all four of them were flung to four different pillars.  
  
THUD!  
  
THUD!  
  
THUD!  
  
THUD!  
  
"That hurt..." Yusuke said as he rubbed his aching head.  
  
"Fools. Do you think you can defeat me?" Mitohino said, "I am more powerful than all of you. Admit it." Then he laughed.  
  
The YYH gang slowly regrouped together.  
  
"This is going to be against all that I've ever done..." Hiei muttered disgustedly to Kurama.  
  
"Me neither." Kurama said as he looked at Hiei with a smile and a worried expression.  
  
"Yeah, ok, ok, we loose." Yusuke said. Shara appeared ran behind Yusuke.  
  
"I did it." she whispered.  
  
"Good." Kurama whispered back. Hiei was still not yet looking at Shara. Shara felt downhearted.  
  
"You what?" Mitohino said not loosing his cool.  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke said as he clicked open Botan's communicator. Botan's face appeared, "Botan? You can start now."  
  
"Yes sir!" Botan said as she saluted. Soon a bright light appeared behind them. It was a portal.  
  
"You are all planning to escape?!" Mitohino said as he unfolded his arms. He suddenly noticed one thing. Shamel was still not anymore in his arms. He looked at them in anger and saw Shara carrying Shamel. "You fools..." he muttered. Suddenly, he spurted out blood.  
  
"I took the time of poisoning you for the meantime." Kurama said as Kuwabara shot in the portal disappearing from view.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kuwabara's shout could be heard.  
  
"It is but momentarily." Kurama explained as Shara entered next. Hiei pushed Shamel's body in. "We wouldn't want a kingdom left in chaos won't we? That would be harder to handle."  
  
Hiei smirked.  
  
Mitohino's eyes widened in horror. "GUARDS!" he shouted, "GET THEM!"  
  
All at once, demons of every kind piled in the room surrounding the portal and Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei.  
  
"Yusuke! Shoot in!" Hiei and Kurama shouted as the two of them heaved Yusuke in the portal.  
  
"YOU'LL PAy for this..." Yusuke shouted to them as he slowly disappeared in sight.  
  
"Oh no you don't..." Mitohino said, as he was a few meters away lying in the ground. He looked up to them, raised his hand and slowly closed it.  
  
"Hiei! The portal! It's closing!" Kurama shouted.  
  
"Go in kitusune!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said go in!" Hiei shouted as he slashed twenty demons at the same time.  
  
Kurama nodded and jumped in. Hiei slashed a few more before jumping in the portal that was closing steadily...  
  
The portal was gone.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mitohino shouted.  
  
Ningenkai  
  
The YYH gang was all panting on the hills grass. All except Hiei who leaned in a tree and took his air that way.  
  
When they were done except Hiei who was still leaning in the tree trying to breathe...  
  
Shamel slowly woke up.  
  
"W-where am I?" she asked.  
  
"It's ok Shamel." Yusuke said. Kurama nodded. Shamel sat down from Kurama's lap.  
  
Wait, did they just call me Shamel? Shamel thought. Happiness began to seep through all her bones.  
  
"You had us scared there." Kuwabara said as he patted Shamel in the head. Shamel looked confused.  
  
Shara walked up to Shamel. "Are you ok?" she asked as she reached out her hand and before she could touch Shamel...  
  
"How could you do it?" Kurama suddenly shouted to Shara. "How dare you impersonate Shamel!"  
  
Yusuke's anger could not be contained. "How could you?! DO you know how Shamel's personality has an importance to those whom she met?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kuwabara shouted. "That was totally inhuman!"  
  
:You loose. Shamel said.  
  
Shara gave a small smirk to Shamel.  
  
:Here comes Hiei...: Shamel thought. "Hiei!" she shouted as she ran to Hiei.  
  
Hiei ignored her and went straight up to Shara.  
  
"Shamel, are you ok?" he asked Shara.  
  
"What?" Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." Shara said to Hiei as he held Hiei's hand. Hiei blushed and looked away.  
  
Shamel slowly turned to Shara. Suddenly she was soo confused.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Done! C'mon guys! Review! At least I can get twenty-five reviews before the story ends! Or at least thirty! Pleasssssse!  
  
Oh yeah, why isn't Shade and There's Someone Out There author not updating? 


	12. Start of the letter's journey, hers too

Chapter 11  
  
Shamel was sitting in a rock near a creek that was near Genkai's temple. She was sitting in a way that she was leaning on her legs. She was hugging her legs tight.  
  
Heh. she thought bitterly, I lost my memory AGAIN! Plus I was sooooo wrong in thinking that Hiei was mine right? Right. Who would've known that Hiei was just joking at that time? I mean, the reason why he called me Shamel again was because he needed to save me. Why did he save me? Well, Shamel, for your information, HE HATES YOU! He wants SHARA even if I'm the real Shamel and Shara is just FAKING to be me. Arg! Life! Life! Lifffe! Why oh why did this have to happen? WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?  
  
"Thinking?" came a voice at the back.  
  
Shamel gave a start. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH- oh it's you Genkai." she said almost as innocently as if she didn't scream that could take your ears off.  
  
Genkai grinned.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were together in the temple. Shara was there in the kitchen helping Yukina.  
  
This is sooo irritating. Shara thought, I do NOT want to be with Hiei's sister. I want to be with HIEI! Is that hard to ask?  
  
"Um, Shamel, the water's boiling." Yukina said as she dipped in the carrots.  
  
"Hm? Oh yeah, right." Shara said as she lowered the heat of the stove.  
  
Hiei and Kurama were standing in a tree.  
  
"So, looks like Shamel can get a long with your sister, hm?" Kurama said amused.  
  
"Shamel always gets along with Yukina." Hiei said as if staring at Yukina. Kurama looked at Hiei and followed Hiei's eyes. Then he placed a hand in front of him, waving it.  
  
And Hiei was so angry.  
  
"Will you just quit it kitsune!" Hiei snapped.  
  
Kurama: .  
  
Hiei:...?  
  
"You were looking at Shamel, right?" Kurama teased.  
  
"Will you just quit it kitsune!" Hiei snapped again.  
  
Kurama: .  
  
(Yeah, I can go with Kurama. I mean, what looks cuter than Hiei snapping because you blocked his eyes as he is staring at someone he cares for... sigh... he looks so cyut.)  
  
"I tell you kitsune!" Hiei shouted, "One more time and-"  
  
"Hiei? Are you there?" Shara(whom they thought was Shamel) said as she pepped her head out of the window. No answer. "Oh well..." Shara said.  
  
Hiei gave a sigh of relief as he and Kurama were standing in another tree far away from the temple but the temple still in sight.  
  
Kurama: .  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow at Kurama.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll stop." Kurama said. Hiei snorted.  
  
Hiei sat down in the tree. Kurama was wearing his school uniform, hands still in his pockets and the two of them standing (Kurama) and sitting (Hiei) in a tree.  
  
"Look mommy! A spikey antelope and a long haired gazelle!" a little kid said. The mommy hushed the boy up and pushed the young kid away.  
  
"Does that kid even know what an antelope and a gazelle is?" Hiei said, too tired to do anything.  
  
"Something bothering you Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked at Kurama.  
  
"If I say no?" Hiei said.  
  
"Then I won't believe you." Kurama said. "It's ok Hiei. Anything that comes between us will never get farther than me." Kurama said as he pretended to be zipping his mouth with a zipper.  
  
Hiei took a long breathe.  
  
"It's Shamel." Hiei said. (When he meant Shamel, it is Shara.)  
  
"What about her?" Kurama said as he looked at Hiei with that innocent look that knows everything.  
  
"Baka kitsune." Hiei said, "You know what I mean."  
  
"No I don't" Kurama said.  
  
"It's Shamel. I- I don't know, I feel like something's wrong..." Hiei said.  
  
"You're worried about Shara." Kurama said. (When he meant Shara, it's the real Shamel)  
  
"..."  
  
"I take that as a yes." Kurama said. "You're worried that you're worrying about Shara and not Shamel."  
  
"..."  
  
"If you're worried about Shara, it's ok Hiei." Kurama said. "Shamel is Shamel and Shara is Shara. You can worry about the other and not worry that your worrying about it."  
  
"I guess I still need time to think about that." Hiei said as he prepared to stand up, not looking at Kurama. "It might take time before that will seep into my brain."  
  
Kurama grinned.  
  
"Hey! Hiei!" came a voice from under. Hiei nearly fell off the tree. He looked below the tree and saw Botan, Jenny, and Shara (whom he thought was Shamel)  
  
"What do you want baka Shamel." Hiei said to Shara as he jumped down the tree. Kurama jumped from behind.  
  
The girls all looked in a playful mood. (aaaah! Get your minds out of the gutter!)  
  
"What?" Hiei said.  
  
"C'mon, let's eat." Shara said.  
  
Hiei and Kurama anime-dropped. They were all in a playful mood and then all they said "C'mon, let's eat."  
  
Riight...  
  
And Hiei was dragged by the girls.  
  
Back to Genkai and Shamel  
  
"Where is the letter?" Genkai said.  
  
"Do you really believe in me?" Shamel asked. A tear shed from her eye. Genkai wiped the tear with her wrinkled hand.  
  
"I do." Genkai said, smiling. "I was the one who gave you that necklace didn't I?" she said looking at the necklace. "Even if there are thousands of necklaces like that, I know the ones that I give to those I gave."  
  
Shamel did not get one word of it but she still nodded.  
  
"What about the letter." Shamel asked, "How is that supposed to help me get Hiei back. Plus, how is that supposed to get my memory back. I'm confused now Genkai. Sometimes, I think that I'm really Shara. That I'm not Shamel. But I want to be Shamel..." she cried in Genkai's arms.  
  
"You can be." Genkai said as she patted her back, "You need your memory back. You need the love letter that you gave Hiei long ago before you left."  
  
"What letter?" Shamel said as she looked up at Genkai.  
  
"Try to remember Shamel." Genkai said as she patted her head ever so softly, "Try to remember. Trust me. When you get the letter back, you will get your memory back and everything is going to fall in its proper place... Where is it anyway?" Genkai asked.  
  
"I-I don't know." Shamel stammered.  
  
"It might be with Hiei." Genkai said, "Go to Hiei later. Find a way to get the letter back."  
  
"Can I stay here first?" Shamel said as she cuddled to Genkai.  
  
"Of course you may, Shamel..." Genkai said, "Of course you may..."  
  
"Why was I not careful?!" Mitohino said as he paced around his study. "Why did I not finish them off right away?!"  
  
A knock came from the door.  
  
A young boy entered. He was nearly as tall as Mitohino but he looked like a teen. He was wearing the same thing Yomi wears except that his was pure white. He had black hair that reached until his shoulders.  
  
"Ah, my son. What is it that you want?" Mitohino said.  
  
"Father, found this thing near the fighting place where you and the Spirit Detectives fought." he said.  
  
"Is it important?" Mitohino asked.  
  
"I do not know father." the young boy said as he handed his father the thing he got.  
  
It seemed to be a letter inside the piece of envelope. It was somehow, crumpled from holding too tight.  
  
Mitohino read the paper. Before he could finish it...  
  
"Bah! I hate this things!" he said as he threw the letter to his side and the letter flew out of the window into the Makai.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Did that make any sense? I hope it did. Because I enjoyed writing it. Review guys and c'mon. Let's try to give five reviews for this chapter.  
  
Oh yeah, all the stories I've mentioned are PG-PG-13. My story is only G as in General. Why did I tell? So that you will know.  
  
R.R.A.R.P. = Relax, Read, And, Review Please! 


	13. Teryo

Chapter 13

"Humans, they have destroyed my plan completely..." Mitohino said as he rubbed his head in his hand. He stared outside the window of his castle watching the darkness of his kingdom in a storm.

"Father, is there something wrong?" Teryo, Mitohino's son, asked.

"I need her. I need her." Mitohino said pounding his fist in the wall. "I was so close. I could have gotten her but because of my carelessness she was taken back away."

"Is there anything I can do for you, my father?" Teryo asked.

"The Spirit Detectives have escaped. They know of my plan. They will tell Koenma and I will not be able to take in Shamel." Mitohino said. "If I can only gather powerful warriors and take their energy to make a momentary cloaking force field so the Rekai Team won't easily find my kingdom... But how will I know how much the Rekai knows?"

"Father, I will go." Teryo said. His father raised an eyebrow. "I can spy on the Rekai team. I will postpone their actions."

"I won't be there for you." Mitohino said, "As much as I want that to be there, I will have to use my time for the force field that I am about to make."

"It's ok father." Teryo said.

"Then I grant you permission." he replied, "Go now and do not waste time."

Ningenkai or plainly, Earth

"Hurry up you two!" Yusuke said as he, Kurama, and Kuwabara were forcing Hiei in the water. The girls were farther along splashing in the water. If you're wondering what they were doing in the beach when there was a problem in the Makai, well, Koenma and Botan allowed them three days rest while the Rekai would try to plan out their plan of action. At first the YYH gang didn't want to go to the beach but Koenma said that they had to have a little relaxation because the past few days was hard to them both physically and emotionally, besides, King Enma ordered it.

"Coming..." the real Shamel, said as she and Genkai took of their luggage from the van. The two of them walked laughing towards the beach. It was a very active beach. There were a lot of people laughing and playing (much to Hiei's dismay). "We'll just place all your baggage inside the hotel." the real Shamel shouted to Yusuke. Yusuke gave a thumbs-up and continued pushing a very red Hiei closer to the real Shara just for fun.

In the hotel

"Excuse me, we need someone to place our bags to room 212 and room 213." Genkai said to the clerk behind the desk.

"Yes. Nick!" the clerk said to a man who was talking to another person. The man named Nick excused himself and went to where Genkai and Shamel were and helped them to place their baggage in their room, one for the boys, and one for the girls.

Inside the room 212 which is the room for the girls

"Hey Genkai, is there a swimming pool here?" Shamel (the real Shamel) asked.

"Yeah. One is in the rooftop and the other three are down there in level with the beach." Genkai said. "But I think that you would prefer to go to the rooftop since Hiei and the others are not there." Genkai said with a wink.

"Yeah..." Shamel said wearily, took her bag, and walked out of the room and to the elevator.

"Shara!" A voice said at the side. Shamel turned around and saw Kurama and Yukina running to her. Hiei was walking slowly behind.

_Oh great..._ Shamel thought as she stopped to face them. "Yeah?" she asked as innocently as possible.

"Where are you going?" Yukina asked. She was wearing a loose shirt and pants. Kurama was wearing the pink uniform and Hiei was wearing a shirt and pants. All of their hair was wet which showed that they were just done swimming.

"Where's my sister?" Shamel said dreading saying the word 'sister'.

"Oh, the others went to the room already." Yukina said, "But I saw you walking up the elevator so I ran to you. I wanted to give you these flowers." Yukina said as she held up a string of beautiful flowers. "Kurama and Hiei just followed along. I guess they wanted to make sure that I was safe and that I did not run out for no particular reason at all."

"Oh." Shamel said.

"Where are you going anyway?" Kurama asked.

"I... um..." Shamel said as she tried hiding her swimming bag.

"Oh, you're going to swim." Yukina said as she spied the bag.

"I...uh, yeah." Shamel said.

"Oh goodie!" Yukina said as she happily clapped her hands. "Can we go? I'm still wearing my bathing suit and Hiei and Kurama are too! C'mon, let's all go!"

"I don't think Shara wants us to go with her." Hiei said looking at Yukina. Yukina looked at Shamel with confused eyes.

"Oh, nonono," Shamel said, "I want you all to go with me. I was planning to tell you to come but I didn't want to go down again."

"See Hiei, I told you she wanted us to come." Yukina said as she pulled Hiei, Kurama, and Shamel to the elevator.

Rooftop

"I can't go out." Shamel said as Yukina tugged her out of the bathroom. "I look so embarrassing."

"Why would you be embarrassed?" Yukina said in an effort to cheer Shamel up, "C'mon Shara, there's nothing to be afraid of. They're your friends. They won't laugh at you. If someone laughs at you, they will defend you. I'm so sure about that!"

"But, I can't let anyone see me." Shamel said, "I don't look good."

"Why are you ashamed Shara?" Yukina asked. Then her eyes suddenly rounded with excitement, "Oh, lemme guess, you have a crush on either Kurama or Hiei right?"

Shamel suddenly blushed madly. "N-no." she said, "W-why would I?"

"Oh goodie!" Yukina said, "Is it Hiei or Kurama?"

"Um..." Shamel said.

"Hey, what is taking you two so long?" Hiei shouted from outside, "We've been waiting for centuries."

Shamel winced. Yukina squealed. "It's Hiei?" she whispered excitedly.

"I-uh..." Shamel said, "Um..."

"Oh it's Hiei." Yukina said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"It's not Hiei." Shamel said meekly.

"Oh, it's Kurama!" Yukina whispered excitedly, "I knew it. Don't worry, Kurama will like your outfit."

"I no, Yukinaaaaaa!" Shamel said as Yukina pulled her outside of the bathroom where she stood face to face with Hiei.

"What took you so long?" he asked in an irritated manner.

"Shara looks ok right?" Yukina asked Hiei. Hiei looked at Shamel and said, "Average. But judging from that fat in her waist, she went five points below average."

Shamel blushed. She wanted to pounce on Hiei like she always did or say something awful to Hiei but she felt hurt so much so she decided that she better keep quiet and the result was that she blushed.

Hiei was surprised at Shamel's reaction that he decided not to tell anything anymore.

"Hiei, what in the Makai are you doing?" Kurama asked innocently as he watched Hiei who was lying down in the white folding chair, wearing shades and holding a yellow rubber duckie in his right hand.

"SquEEAK!" the rubber duckie said.

"Okay..." Kurama said as he gave up talking to Hiei and sat down beside him. Just then, Yukina and Shamel(the real Shamel) came up to them and both of them sat in a one vacant chair beside Hiei. Hiei turned to look at his sister trying to check if anyone did any harm to her. Satisfied that there was none, he placed back his shades and looked at the sky.

........................

"So... does anyone plan to talk?" Kurama suggested.

"Um, hi?" Shamel said.

........................

"Hey, isn't that Shamel?" Yukina said as he looked behind Shamel. Shamel looked confused until she turned around and saw Shara (the real Shara) coming to them with Yusuke and Kuwabara following. Shamel just wanted to die right then and there since she could not have Hiei for herself.

"Hey Hiei!" the real Shara said cheerfully. Hiei managed to control himself from being red and said 'hi' back. Shara wanted to jump up and down while Shamel felt jealous because Hiei never says hi to her when she says hi to him. Worse of all, Shara (the real Shara) sat down beside Hiei.

"Um, EHEM," Kuwabara said, "Kurama, don't you think that we BETTER go?" he said.

"Oh, what? Oh yeah, don't you think so too Yusuke and Yukina?" Kurama said to the two.

Yukina nodded. "Yeah!" Kuwabara said, "Um, Shara (referring to Shamel) don't you want to SWIM with us?" he said. Shamel got the message that everyone wanted to leave Hiei and Shara (the real Shara) alone together but SHE DIDN'T WANT THAT.

"Yeah, I guess we better go." Shamel said as she wearily dragged herself to where Kurama and Yukina was.

"Where are you all going?" Hiei asked as he sat down.

"Oh, they want to swim." Shara said (the real one). "Hiei, let's go buy sweet snow."

_Please say no, _Shara thought, _please say nononononononoononono-_

"Ok." Hiei said.

_NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Shamel (the real Shamel) thought.

A few hours later

_I'm not liking this... I'm not liking this... I'm not liking this... I'm not liking this... I'm not liking this... I'm not liking this... I'm not liking this... I'm not liking this..._

Shamel was staring across the umbrella-covered table to where Hiei and Shara were. They were sweet as Shara was feeding Hiei with sweet snow and Shamel did not like every second of it. Everyone were all encouraging that Shara feed Hiei just for the mere fun of it.

"Oh great, no more ice cream." Yusuke said unhappily at the empty ice cream can.

"I'll buy." Shamel said as she stood up from her chair.

"Whow, you're especially kind to Hiei today." Yusuke commented.

"I mean, you hated having anything to do with Hiei." Kurama observed.

"But now..." Kuwabara said as he let the sentence hang.

Shamel shrugged her shoulders. "I just realized that I can't have what I want." she said as she headed inside the hotel to go to the ice cream stand. As she walked inside the hotel, she could feel Shara's evil smile smiling at her back.

_Oh great, it costs more than I thought it would. Now I would have to use my money. _Shamel thought as she handed her money and took the liter of ice cream. She decided to walk more slowly because she wanted to bid time away. She didn't want to see Hiei and Shara together just for the meantime. Thinking of Hiei all the time made her think that she should walk slowly in case she might bump something in mid-thinking. She was walking slowly when suddenly a guy accidentally bumped her and the ice cream cover flew off making the ice cream spill on her shirt.

"Oh great..." Shamel murmured as she stared at the ice cream on her shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, miss," the guy who bumped her said, "I'm just new in a hotel and I well..."

"It's ok." Shamel said not looking at the guy and wiping the ice cream from her shirt. It was a good thing that no one was passing that corridor. The guy handed her a hanky and she used it to wipe the ice cream however more were sticking to her shirt.

"Oh man..." she said wearily.

"Oh, ok, here, I have a shirt here." the guy said rummaging in his bag and taking out a white shirt that was too big for Shamel.

"Umm..." Shamel said starring at the shirt.

"You can wear it." he said.

"Uh, you can turn around." she said.

"Oh yeah." he said and turned around while she dressed up and I assure you that there was no peeking or any R rated stuff whatsoever.

"So you're name is Teryo." Hiei said staring disgustedly at him, "What an ugly name."

Phew, chapter 13 done. I wanna say sorry to Shade. I mean, I have school and stuff but I'm doing my best to write it down. Just read Love Letter first. I'm still doing the VBF. ï


	14. Secrets

Chapter 14: Secrets

"So, your name is Teryo," Hiei said, "What an ugly name."

"Hey, that was mean of you!" Shamel snapped back.

Hiei ignored Shamel but continued to look at Teryo. "So, maybe you should go. I don't understand why you are here with me, Shara, and Shamel." Hiei said in an offending manner, "Don't you think it is time for you to go?"

Hiei did not like Teryo. There was something in Teryo that he did not like.

"I... uh..." Teryo said as he scratched the back of his head, "I bumped into Shara (which meant Shamel) awhile ago and the ice cream spilled and... well, Shara's shirt got dirty and I had to lend her my shirt. Now well, that shirt isn't mine and I'll wait till Shara gets her own shirt and then I'll get my own shirt back then leave."

To make a long story shirt, the shirt Teryo lent to Shamel (the real Shamel) wasn't his so he had to wait till Shamel gives the shirt back.

"Oooohhh..." Yusuke said from behind and Shamel jumped from surprise.

"Yusuke! Stop that!" Shamel (the real Shamel) said to Yusuke.

"I couldn't help it." Yusuke said grinning, "The conversation was so serious that I couldn't help but poke in and have some fun."

Hiei rolled his eyes and Shara (the real Shara) was giggling. Shamel looked embarrassed.

"Genkai!" Shamel (the real Shamel) said as she run to Genkai and hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"You do?" Genkai said as she patted Shamel at the back, "But it has only been days."

"Hai!" Shamel said as she saluted.

"You went here in the temple alone?" Genkai asked as the two of them walked inside the temple. Shamel nodded. "Why?"

"Oh well, Hiei is back there in the house with Shara and the others, even Yukina. You weren't there so I figured how lonely you must be." Shamel started explaining as she popped on the couch, "So I decided to skip the party and go here."

"Yes, the party." Genkai said thoughtfully, "Are you sure that you went here for me?" Genkai asked.

Shamel sighed, "Maybe in one way or the other, yes but maybe in one way or the other, no." she said, "Oh please don't be offended Genkai!"

"I'm not." Genkai said smiling. "But it's ok. It's strange isn't it? I didn't go to the party myself because I thought that you might need someone to go to and then you went here so that I could have someone to talk to."

"Oh, so you didn't go to the party because you thought I might need help?" Shamel asked surprised, "That's... that's... thank you Genkai." Shamel said surprised.

"That's ok." Genkai said. "And you're welcome. When are Shara and Hiei going to marry?"

Shamel thought a while and said, "This October. Just a month from now." Shamel said. Then she sighed, "Sometimes I wish that I was back to being who I am."

"Hiei loves you Shamel, fight for it." Genkai said as she wiped a tear from Shamel's face.

"No he doesn't." Shamel said as she forced a smile, "Maybe he did but now... well, he doesn't. If he really loved me, names would be no difference. He would know the difference between me and Shara. I guess Shara is to be more lovable than me."

There was silence as Shamel took out her necklace and stared at it. Genkai sighed and then put on a worried expression although not intentionally. It was as if she was thinking too much.

"Is there something wrong Genkai?" Shamel asked as she placed the necklace back inside her shirt.

"Huh? What?" Genkai said. "Oh, this is nothing. I was just thinking about things."

"Oh, ok..." Shamel said. Then she stared at a picture that hung on the wall. It was a picture of the YYH gang when they first started around together. They were in the Makai in Koenma's office.

"Shamel?" Genkai said. Shamel popped out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Genkai?" Shamel said, "What is it?"

Genkai stood up and opened a drawer. Shamel looked at it from where she was sitting and saw that it contained plates. She watched as Genkai slowly one by one take out the plates. When all the plates were taken out, she took out another cover and took out a blue shirt that was tight. Shamel looked at Genkai confused as Genkai sat down beside Shamel.

"This is what I found in the garbage can in your house." Genkai said as she looked at Shamel in the eyes. "I was going to your house last week when I noticed something sticking out of the garbage can. I noticed that it was a shirt and it still looked like it was in condition except for the fact that it was crumpled and was in the garbage can."

Shamel nodded.

"Being me," Genkai continued, "I took it out so that I could use it in some other way. And you know what I saw when I took it out?" she asked Shamel.

Shamel nodded sideways to say no but Genkai could see the curiosity that was welling up in her. Genkai sighed again and unfolded the shirt in her lap.

"This." she said as she showed Shamel the shirt in her lap. There was a bloodstain on it. The bloodstain was located only in the neckline in a deep dark red color. It showed that whoever used it must have lost a lot of blood.

"Um... so Shara got hurt. In the neck..." Shamel said unsure what was happening, "So she gets cut in the neck... well... the way the blood is, she should have been dead!"

"No, no, no..." Genkai said as she folded the shirt again, "This isn't Shara's blood. This is Hiei's blood."

There was a sudden silence.

"A-are you saying that Hiei is dead?" Shamel said unable to say the words, "Y-you mean the Hiei now is... is... a z-zombie?"

Genkai hit her in the head. "Baka..." she muttered.

"What?" Shamel said, "Well, so when you hit me in the head, you're trying to say is that Hiei is still alive, 100?"

"Yes." Genkai said. "But that's not the point..."


	15. I forgot the title

Chapter 15: Start of a turning point

"What do you mean that's not the point?!" Shamel asked nearly angry, "Are you telling me that there is something much more bigger than this?!"

Genkai looked at Shamel sorrowfully. "I don't have much time anymore and I can only tell you little. Everything that has happened has all been planned out long ago. Everything has been going according to the plan until one day a letter was written by a young woman to a man that she loved so much. This was unexpected and they have to plan again..."

"Genkai, what are you talking about?!" Shamel shouted part in frustration, part of worry.

"I cannot tell you everything because I might lead you to the enemy himself." Genkai said. "You will leave me from this house but be sure of one thing: Act like you never came. You were never in this house. You left the party because you were angry and frustrated. Kurama does not know anything but he might know the reason why you are angry and frustrated. That is enough."

"Genkai..." Shamel said pleadingly, "I don't understand a thing..."

"Neither do I..." Genkai said, "But please do three things for me. One, act like you never came here. Act like this moment never happened no matter what happens. Act like you don't know anything. Act like you never knew any secret. Act like the normal girl you really are..."

"Genkai..."

"Two," Genkai said, "No matter what happens, when you think it is right, when you think that it is the time, find the letter. Search for it. Give it back to its rightful owner. Lastly, don't let them get you. Ok? Don't let them get you. Shamel, promise me that you would do these..."

"Genkai..."

"Promise me!" Genkai snapped.

"I-yes, I promise." Shamel said still confused. Genkai sighed and smiled.

"Take care ok?" Genkai said as she held Shamel's hands tight.

"Genkai..."

"Stand up now Shamel." Genkai said as she stood up. Shamel stood up but her feet were shaking and she didn't even know why. Genkai held her hand again, "There... there will be something that would happen in a few minutes from now. When you see it, hide, never say a word or produce any sort of sound. Run. Then act like you never saw anything. Never tell anyone unless you really need it. I repeat Shamel, never tell anyone what you know until you really need it."

"I don't understand..." Shamel said.

"Run now." Genkai said as she urged her to the route to the back door, "Pass the backdoor and to the forest. Go down to the shoreline and travel there. Go to the train and head back home. Then act like nothing existed."

"But Genkai..."

"Go!" Genkai shouted. Shamel backed away totally confused. Then she turned around and opened the door.

"Shamel," Genkai said. Shamel stopped and looked eagerly back at Genkai.

"Yes?" she said.

"I'm sorry I cannot tell you everything." Genkai said. Shamel nodded and smiled. Then she closed the door. Then she heard a faint scream of an old woman. She turned around and before the door shut, she saw that Genkai had stabbed herself. She wanted to run back. Genkai was still breathing... She could hear people barging in the front door... She could risk it all. She was a half-demon wasn't she?

_Promise me... don't let them get you..._

Shamel remembered Genkai's words and ran out of the backdoor.

She was in the train by then heading home and tears were streaming down her face. She didn't understand anything. Why would Genkai kill herself? Why? Why did everything seem like it was a big lost? Why did everything seem like there was something missing, like there was something that was supposed to be there but wasn't? What was going on?

Shamel walked to their house, the one where she and Shara live in. There were still lights and she noticed that Kurama was outside.

"Shara!" Kurama said when he spotted her and he ran to her and hugged her. "I was worried."

"You w-were?" Shamel said, the memory of Genkai falling to the ground was hard to not remember. "I, didn't I tell you that I was going out?"

"Yes you did." Kurama said as he stopped hugging her and looked at her, "I don't know but I was just worried. You seemed to act strange for the past few weeks and when you said you wanted to leave... I don't know, I was just worried. But that does not matter. You're all right now..."

"Yes. Yes, I'm alright." Shamel said as she allowed Kurama to steer her back inside the warm coziness of the house...

Shamel had cried a lot when they were informed that Genkai had died and at the funeral, she was scared to go inside the temple where Genkai's body was placed in a coffin. Finally, they urged her in.

Many people wanted to say their last words to Genkai and the temple was crowded. Only few were allowed to go inside to see Genkai's dead body.

"She died of heart attack." Yusuke said to the YYH gang who were all sitting at the steps of the stairs. It was near night and not many were going up or down the stairs. The YYH gang had it all to themselves.

"H-heart attack?" Shamel asked. Confused, she tried to remember the memory where she saw that Genkai had stabbed herself. She even saw that blood that spilled. Heart attack?

"Was there any wound?" Shamel asked slowly and carefully.

"Baka." Hiei said with Shara in his arms, tears silently dripping down her face. "When you have a heart attack, you don't usually get wounds, that is unless someone stabbed you while you had your heart attack."

"Oh..." Shamel said. _That's weird, _she thought, _was I just dreaming when I saw that Genkai stabbed herself? Genkai, what is going on...?_

And at last, it has ended. Chapter 15 has finally ended. Now, I welcome you to chapter 16...


	16. Mitohino

READ:

Someone tell me if the last chapter was confusing. Before you send me angry reviews, I want to tell you guys something so that your reading pleasure won't be disrupted. Don't think too much of what Genkai told in chapters 14-15. Life will be normal now so don't waste your time waiting for something too exciting to happen. Oh yeah, did anyone watch "Behind the Enemy Lines"? It was so cool. C'mon you guys, buy the CD and don't dare sleep until you finish it.

Chapter 16: Mitohino

"Oh come on father, just tell me what it is that you plan about." a young child that looks like she was only seven years old. In fact she was seven years old if she were not a demon from the Makai.

"You are too persistent little daughter, Teng-yu." Mitohino said as he was reading a scroll that contained vital information about certain powerful demons excluding the YYH gang. "You're brother here is getting too lovesick."

"I'm not father." Teryo said sulkingly, "What is it with ningen women...?" he muttered to himself. Mitohino smiled amusingly at his son. "What father?" Teryo said a little bit irritated, a little bit angry, "I'm not lovesick!"

"Oh, big brother has fallen in love!" Teng-yu said as she danced playfully around her father's quarters.

"Am not!" Teryo shouted back.

"Oh yes you are!" Teng-yu said, "You work with her everyday in that ningen shop that sells bread. She seems so pretty. I do believe that any man will fall for her."

"Oh do keep quiet." Teryu said.

"Teng-yu, leave your brother be," Mitohino said, "He is in a level of constant haze of stupidity." he said with an amused laugh to tell his son that he was just joking.

"Father!" Teryu said nearly blushing red but managed to hide it from his irritating sister, Teng-yu.

_Back in Ningenkai......._

"Hiei," Kurama said.

"Hn?" Hiei said his eyes seemed to be in heaven, dreaming.

"Stop it." Kurama said.

"Hn..." Hiei said, his eyes not taken off on Shara (the real Shara).

Shamel (the real Shamel) glared angrily at the bushes. Ok, so she knew that Hiei and Shara were already engaged but she couldn't help it but wish and wish that there might be a small, small chance that she could gather Hiei's attention.

The letter that Mitohino threw flew about in the Makai but when the wind stopped, it fluttered down the Makai. There seemed to be a small opening in the ground that seemed to have been recently dug. It fluttered down the opening and into the hands of the one that stayed there.

"Shamel?" he growled in a deathly voice as he read the letter, his clawed hands holding it tight, "Isn't she the woman that Master Mitohino wanted to kill?"

Shamel walked wearily to the shop where she was working along with Hiei. Hiei did not want to go with Shamel but Kurama wanted Hiei to buy some milk and vegetables and the supermarket was just three stores away from the bread store. All the while Hiei kept wondering how it happened that a very respected demon like him was reduced to buying supermarket foods like milk and vegetables.

_Ohohoh!_ Shamel's mind was racing like it was for all the minutes that she and Hiei were together, _I'm with Hiei! I'm with Hiei! I wanna jump up and... Oh Shamel, that is very bad of you. What? Me? I didn't do anything wrong... Hello Hiei's engagement ring to Shamel, wake up! He's engaged! I know he's engaged but I can't help it! Oh great, I have to go. We're outside the bread store. _

"Well, bye Hiei." Shamel said as she entered the bread store.

"Hn." Hiei said. Then he stopped. He couldn't help it but there was something weird about the bread store. He looked at the window and saw Shamel (whom he thought was Shara) was talking to the guy that she had bumped to days ago.

Hiei could not help it but there was a strange feeling he felt when he saw Shamel talk to this guy. Then he shook his head and went inside the bread store.

"Hiei?" Shamel said when she saw Hiei enter, "What are you doing here?"

"Hn." Hiei said, "Kurama told me to buy bread."

Shamel stared at Hiei confused. "Kurama did?"

Hiei sighed, "Yes he did." Then he went out of his way to search for bread. Since never in his life he had seen so many bread, he decided to be careful in taking his pick in case he picked really bad bread and Kurama would scold him for wasting money.

Just then he heard another man coming in. Hiei looked at whoever entered and saw that it was a fat and jolly man (not Santa Claus you idiots!). He was wearing a brown shirt and his cheeks were red from merriment (no, he hadn't been drinking wine in years). Hiei sudden had this inclination of not buying bread. He suddenly had a vision of a very thin man eating bread and because of the bread, he grew very fat and wore a brown t-shirt that says 'I love bread.' Hiei retreated his hand from the bread he was going to take because he had no intention to grow up very fat. Why, he worked hard for his muscles only to be ruined by bread? Too late, the fat man, who turned out to be the manager said,

"Oh, a costumer!" he said joyfully, "Teryo, go attend to this man! We can't keep a costumer waiting can we? Shara (referring to Shamel), go on fixing the counter. Can't keep a costumer waiting can we?" he said with a wink to Hiei. Hiei didn't know what to do so he winked back, not really knowing how to. That burst Shamel to giggling behind the counter. Furious at himself, he turned to pretend to pick another bread. The jolly man went inside a door and closed it and said all the while, "Can't keep a costumer waiting can we? No, no, never such a thing!" then he would burst into a jolly laugh. Soon it was silent with Shamel just fixing the counter.

Teryo walked up to Hiei. _Great,_ Hiei thought soberly, _Now I really have to buy bread..._

"Is there a particular bread that you wish to buy?" Teryo said. Suddenly, Hiei felt it, an aura. A strong aura and he did not feel the least bit comfortable with it. Teryo felt Hiei's aura and both had a feeling that they would never be comfortable with each other.

"Stay away from Shara (meaning Shamel)" Hiei muttered angrily at Teryo, his hand pretending to search the bread.

"You stay away from Shara." Teryo said, "I don't know who you are but stay away from her."

"No, you stay away from her." Hiei muttered angrily.

"No, _you_ will." Teryo said. Both of them stared angrily at each other, the world seemed nothing and all they cared was staring at each other to death, hoping to scare one off.

"Hey you guys, is there anything wrong?" Shamel said from behind the counter. The two of them broke off their glare and Hiei set to picking a plastic of bread, shoved Teryo away and banged the bread in the counter. Shamel looked at the bread, looked surprised then Hiei paid for it then left.

As Hiei was paying for the supermarket goods, he realized that the bread he bought was so expensive that he only managed to buy a can of milk and five potatoes. Hiei sighed, wondering what angry things Kurama might say to him for wasting money on bread.


	17. Confused Feelings Teryo

Sorry for not writing so long. I still have school and stuff so I... ok, you get the point. Anyways, thanks to animegurl who reviewed me so many times. Anyways, on with the story.

Chapter 17: Confused feelings; Teryo

Teryo stared from the rooftop of one of the buildings. He watched as Shara (whom he knows is Shamel) come out from her house running. Teryo grinned, _She is late for work_, he thought.

Swiftly, he followed her by jumping from building to building. She took a shortcut in an alley where some guys blocked her. Teryo was about to jump in and punish the bad guys when Shamel evaded the large man by crawling under his legs and getting away.

Teryo grinned. _She sure has a way of getting things..._ he thought. Then he jumped down the building and went inside the backdoor of the bread shop he was working in. He settled himself behind the counter just as Shamel came running in panting and Teryo started teasing her for being so late.

Kurama walked up to Shara (the real Shara). Shara stopped reading a book and looked up from the porch.

"Kurama?" Shara asked.

Kurama 'ahemed'. "Shara," Kurama said, "Someone wants to talk to you." Shara looked in a confused way at Kurama.

Kurama looked around and ahemed out loud. "Aheeemmmm." Kurama said. Then when there was no answer, he went to a bush, pulled something out that was struggling not to get out. The 'something' turned out to be Hiei. Kurama pushed Hiei closer and closer to Shara.

"Ok, I guess I gotta go." Kurama said as he turned around smiling and ran the other way around, "Good luck Shara! Hiei!"

So the two were alone.

"Hey cool, what's that?" Shara asked when she noticed that Hiei had something at his back.

"Hn." Hiei said. Shara tried to run around Hiei trying to get to his back and seeing what he had for her. In the process of running around, Shara touched the area where Hiei's heart was. Hiei felt his heart thumping and him blushing while Shara continued following Hiei around, her hand over his heart. He hoped that Shara couldn't feel his heart thumping furiously. He wanted to take Shara's hand away from where his heart was but it felt so good. Hiei was blushing furiously as Shamel playfully tried to get the thing behind his back. Hiei reddened as a tomato and his heart pounded faster. And faster. And faster. Hiei felt his heart pump one last fast pump then...

Nothing.

Shara smiled as she stared around the colorless world. There was a butterfly paused in mid-air and a speeding car down there was a blur but it was stopped. Everything was still. No sound. Silence. She looked at Hiei who looked as if he had been blushing despite everything was colorless.

She looked behind Hiei and looked what Hiei was hiding from her. Her footsteps making no sound.

"How sweet," she said, "Flowers." But her voice was not a sound. She had said it but it was merely a memory. There was no sound in that place.

"Teryo, one more time you tease me and I'm going to obliterate that head of yours." Shamel said the next time that Teryo pulled a prank on her by pouring some flour in her hair.

"Oh yeah, like what can you do?" Teryo said. He continued teasing her while Shamel (the real Shamel) was limping around to catch Hiei. She just sprained her ankle that morning so she had to keep limping. The sprain wasn't so bad. It was just that a cat got in her way and when she tried evading the cat, she tripped. All in all, it was a perfect afternoon.

"Teryo's getting too kind!" Teng-yu, Teryo's sister, teased as she danced around her brother who was sitting in his chair trying to sort himself out. He couldn't believe it, he gave in to Shamel's kind smiles.

"This was not meant to be..." Teryo said angrily as he pounded his head in his hands.

"Teryo's co-onfused!" Teng-yu sang as she danced around and due to her giddiness, she did a ningen ballet.

"Stop teasing your brother Teng-yu." Mitohino said, "And stop singing! I can't concentrate in my works if you keep doing that!"

"Sorry father..." Teng-yu said meekly.

"It's ok." Mitohino said as he patted his daughter's head. Teng-yu brightened up and pranced away happily. Mitohino shook his head and turned to Teryo who was continuously banging his head in his hands. "I need you to go with me Teryo." Mitohino said to him as he wrote in the paper a list of this and that, "There will be a ball tonight and one of my most trusted companions will be there. Aleya will be there. She has invited you. You know what that means."

"Tell her that I sprained my ankle." Teryo said as he hit his head three times in a row.

"You can't escape this." Mitohino said, "They have arranged a marriage plan, Aleya's family. You know the customs. It's a marriage. You have to be there for she will be your future spouse."

Teryo stopped banging his head and looked at his father in a horrified expression, "But I didn't agree to anything!" he said exasperatedly.

"You can decline the invitation, Teryo, you know that." Mitohino said, "Tell it at the ball, tonight."

Teryo's horrified expression grew worse. "Tonight? Tonight???" Teryo said in a way that said 'are you mad????'. "Not tonight! It can be tomorrow night or the night after the night of tomorrow night, but tonight! This can't be! Not tonight! Tonight is the night of the nights! Why did it have to be tonight??? Tell me!"

"Calm down son." Mitohino said, "Ok, if you don't want tonight, then I can do something. Ok, go now before you drive me crazy."

The horrified expression on Teryo's face grew away. "You are the greatest oh great father!" Teryo exclaimed and went to the door, before he left, his father called him.

"Teryo." Mitohino said.

"Yes?" Teryo said as he peeped back in.

"Good luck."

"Ah, yes, er- what?"

"Where are you going anyway?" Mitohino asked.

"Um, she said that we buy ice cream and then go in a vacation in the province with her friends." Teryo said.

"Hmmm, is that so?" Mitohino said.

"Uh yes..." Teryo said. Then before he left, he looked back at his father, "Um, father, how did you know that I was wanting to see.... um... well..."

"Her?" his father completed, "It's something that a father knows the best."

Teryo looked confused and left.

Ooooooohhhohohoohhh! I can't wait to write the next chapter! The next chapters will be fun ( I hope it will be fun for you) but it will be full of twists and stuff. Tell me all your questions in the story and it might just be answered in a few chapters or more! Wheee, I'm so excited for the Semester break!


	18. Changes

I just wrote the lesson Plan. Whew... I'm gonna be a teacher for math for three days! Oh man, oh man, oh man... I mean, I'm still first year... Will forty-nine students listen to me??? Will they???? Oh manohmanohmanohman... Heeeeeelllllpppp.... Anyways, while my dad is still outside, I would now write a part of chapter 18 but pleaseeeeeee, read my other story: **Sumiko, Kuwabara's cousin.** It's about Hiei and Sumiko and although it's only got 38 reviews, it's done, it's ok and people said that it's a great story. I hope you all find time to read it cause I do want that 38 reviews to reach 50 or sixty or more reviews.... pllllleassssssssseeeee.....

Chapter 18

"We're dragging Teryo along???" Hiei said looking disgustedly at Teryo.

"Well, you got a problem?" Shamel said daringly at Hiei. Hiei shrugged and turned away.

_Baka..._ Shamel muttered.

Teryo looked at Hiei and smiled innocently.

_Baka..._ Hiei thought.

It was not a tiring drive. They rode a minibus to the province. It was a beautiful sight. There were mountains and all Teryo did was look at Shamel.

_What's up with that guy?_ Hiei thought while looking at Teryo, _he keeps looking at Shara_ (who is really Shamel)_..._

Shara and Yukina were playing chess while Shamel and Yusuke were playing Ketchup. Ketchup is an interesting game when you come to think about it. Hiei soon learned the mechanics.

The two people had to place their hand in front of them, palms facing each other. Then, one person will be slapping the back of the hand while the other will try to move just one hand away. If they do the hame-hame wave style and the person moves his hand, you get a free slap in the back of the hand to the other person.

Okie, confusing but the objective of the game is mainly trying to get the back of the hand red. That's why it's called ketchup.

Anyways, they were playing and since Yusuke was stronger, the back of Shamel's hand was red. When Yusuke did the hame-hame wave style and Shamel tried to move her hand, Yusuke did a free hit on the back of the palm of Shamel. Hiei smirked as Shamel ran away from Yusuke while nursing a very red back-of-the-palm hand.

_They are moving... you cannot do anything... I am the master... My power is much greater... I can change things... you can only intervene... _ _I can change what you tried to change... and your work will be useless..._

_Do your way and I will do mine... There are things that you will never understand... that I do... your secrets are useless... for you always tell it... We have a pact... I will not destroy your children... and you will not destroy mine..._

_I never forgot... but we work... I will give the best for my children... and you do what you want to do... _

_You are a fool... to think that you can do that... _

_I have achieved war... do not call me a fool... I have gone to the mortal world and have endured much..._

_Do not think I have not gone to the mortal world... for I have come too... I have experienced pain and hate... Don't think that your pain is special... anyone can feel your pain if they wanted to..._

_**Don't think that you are much more powerful than I am! I have achieved this power through pain! **_

__

_**I have never thought that! You are powerful but you fight me like a man! Only strength and never brains! You are a fool!**_

_**The fool is you! **_

Groowwwwwrlllll.........

"I'm hu-ungryyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!" Shamel shouted inside the bus.

"What makes you think that you are the only one who is hungry???" Shara shouted. And then the two started fighting each other again.

"Hey, we're near!" Kurama said. Everyone crowded in the window to look at the view. It was a farm and there were plants growing.

_Ah, so this is how humans grow their food..._ Teryo thought, _It is an interesting thing... Father has the same thing at home however he grows humans. Why didn't I think that vegetable could be cultivated too?_

_Your move... I have done mine... _

_In the nothingness, there was a small miniature of the earth only it was spread flat stretching until as far from the tip of your right hand to the tip of your left hand. There were farms, buildings, and some planes flying in the sky. Most of all, there were humans. They were so small that you wouldn't have noticed them moving at all._

_There was a bus traveling beside a farm and the second figure noticed it. It diverted its attention from Europe to the small bus in Japan..._

_What are you doing???_

_Mind your own business... and I promise that I will mind mine..._

They had been there for two days and things turned out just right. Shamel had been teaching Teryo how to use the plow. Shara on the other hand, was being taught by Kurama to fight. They'll be back in two more days. Keiko, Yusuke, and Botan were always playing tricks on everyone. Shizuru stayed at the hut and smoked and cooked. Yukina and Kuwabara were always walking in the small forest near the farm with Hiei watching closely behind. 

But Yukina was not the only one who Hiei was watching. He was watching Teryo who seemed to be watching Shamel (whom he thought was Shara) too closely. He and Shara were supposed to be married last month but the two of them felt like they were not yet ready. Although at first, it was hard for them and they were still dealing with it, they now feel better.

"Nonono..." Kurama said, "You don't kick and make your shoes fly! I told you, tie your shoelaces."

"Tying your shoelaces is boring." Shara said as she watched Kurama get her shoes and give it to her.

Kurama shook his head as Shara got the shoes. She placed it in her feet and then she paused and looked confused.

Suddenly, Kurama realized what was happening, "You don't know how to tie your shoes?"

Shara blushed and looked away. "We always had maids before. They were the ones responsible for dressing us up. That was why when we were kidnapped, I preferred to use shoes without laces..." she said blushing.

"Ok... No, don't worry, I'm not laughing at you." Kurama said.

"Hmph..." Shara said.

"Fine, I'll teach you." Kurama said as he bent to help Shara (whom he thought was Shamel). Shara also looked down to look how it was done. Then she wanted to tie her shoelaces and she accidentally bumped her hand to his. Kurama blushed lightly. Shara didn't do anything or notice it.

So Hiei was looking at Shamel (whom he thought was Shara) from a tree far away. Then he heard voices from under the tree.

"So, Shella, do you think he would give you one?" a girl asked her friend.

"Yup!" Shella said, "I even have it now." she said as she took out a ticket and showed it to the other girl, May. May squealed and looked at it, as if verifying if it was true. Wondering what the girls were squealing about, he sharpened his eyes and saw the words written:

**Firework Carnival: Limited Edition**

**November 12, Friday **

**11:00 am to 11:00 pm**

Fireworks Display at 10:00 

**note: the carnival will be the next day**

_Fireworks?_ Hiei thought. Then he suddenly had a flashback before Shamel left in the airport years ago.

_"I hope one day the two of us can watch fireworks." she said, "I have always hoped that I can see fireworks again-the really nice fireworks and the-not-so-cheap fireworks. I remembered when I was young Tiho would bring me there and we would watch. Do you promise that we can one day watch fireworks?"_

note: In case you forgot, Tiho is Shara and Shamel's older brother.

_"I promise..." Hiei said. _

But he still hasn't. Then from far away, he saw Teryo talking to Shamel (whom he thought was Shara) and was hiding something at his back. Hiei used his Jagan and saw what was written.

**Fireworks Carnival: Limited Edition.**

(You know that rest)

_No,_ Hiei thought, _I have to be first! _Using his speed, he grabbed the ticket Shella was holding and ran to where Shamel was in time when-

"Shara, you want to go to the Fireworks Carnival?" the two of them said at the same time. Shamel looked at the two of them who were holding out the tickets to the Fireworks carnival. Teryo and Hiei glared at each other.

"um..." Shamel said. She didn't know what to do.

Just then, Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan appeared.

"Hmm..." Yusuke said, "Looks like we have a love triangle..." he said while eyeing the ticket of Hiei and Teryo.

"Quit it detective." Hiei said.

"Yusuke's a detective?" Teryo said.

"Um, nonono." Yusuke said, "It's just his nickname for me."

"Hn."

"So, Shara, do you know who to pick?" Botan asked Shamel. Shamel shook her head sideways to say no.

"Well, we have a solution!" Keiko said with the fire glinting in her eyes.

"And what's that?" Teryo and Hiei said at the same time. They wanted to be the first.

"Both of you should be proving yourselves!" Yusuke, Botan, and Keiko said while doing high fives to each other.

"How?" Teryo and Hiei asked each other.

"By contests!!!!!" the three said excitedly.

As Hiei sat down in the tree, he suddenly wondered why the YYH gang didn't laugh or say anything when he wanted to go out with Shara (who was really Shamel).

_Why didn't they laugh at me from switching from Shamel _(who is really Shara)_ to Shara_ (who is really Shamel), Hiei thought.

"Because we respect you Hiei." Yusuke said from underneath the tree.

"Hn." Hiei said and disappeared.

"Hey!" Yusuke said, "What is wrong with that thing??? I'm giving him a compliment already. Helllooo???"

Wheeeeeeee!!!!! I can't wait to write more and more!!


	19. To all those confused

**Oie, someone reviewed me and said that she had a hard time knowing who Shara and Shamel is. Well, let's give a quick recap about who is who and what happened. I hope this is allowed. I read the thingie and nothing said that this is not allowed. Oh well... You can skip this if you are not confused and your eyes aren't going like this------- . So, heeree we go!**

Once upon a time, there were two sisters. **Shara** and **Shamel**. **Shamel** was the first one who knew about **Hiei** and she stayed there for a year until one day, she had to go back to her country, **Philippines** because she is wanted there. Before she left, she gave Hiei a gift and a **letter**. **Genkai** on the other hand gave **Shamel** a necklace with a pearl shaped like a tear. Shamel also admitted to Genkai that she loves Hiei. Then Shamel left.

Destiny seemed to have something in mind for Hiei and Shamel and Hiei **did not get** to read the letter. He was able to open the gift but the letter was in his pocket and after three years, as the YYH gang were looking for an old abandoned castle, the letter was still** in his pocket, untouched.** There, in a secret area of the spirit world, they found **Shara and Shamel**. They were both kidnapped and when they escaped, they were came upon the castle, they decided to protect the important papers of the spirit world.

**_Now here is the complicated part._**

Shamel and Shara both lost their memories when they were traveling. However, Shara, the older sister, was able to regain her memory. When Shara saw Hiei, she realized he was the Hiei that her sister was talking about. She then realized that she did not want Hiei to be with her sister, Shamel. Shara also knew that Shamel fell in love with Hiei. Then she saw her advantage.

Shara regained her memory while Shamel still hasn't regained hers. Another one is Shamel always follows what Shara wants because she has great respect for her older sister. She also knew that Hiei was in love with Shamel and because they were twins, it was hard to differentiate them apart.

Using these information, Shara hit upon a plan. She told her **sister** to be she, **Shara **and that she, **the real Shara** will be **called Shamel. **That meant that the two sisters **exchanged** places. So now, everyone believes that the **real Shara** is **Shamel** and the **real Shamel** is **Shara.**

The hard part is that, Shamel now likes Hiei although she could not remember if she has a right to Hiei. Now, the love letter that Shamel, when given to the right hands, wrote long ago will be the key to return her memory.


	20. Carabao Race

**Yukina-kun:** Heys, I know that I placed a kun in my name (that I horribly realized was for guys only). Uh, I'm not a guy okie? I wanted to change my name to Yukina-chan but someone already got that T-T .... Yeah, I'm 100 girl....

**Yukina-kun** (chan): Anyways, I never realized that this story was going to gather so many reviews!!!

**(looks at the story)**

**Some info:** Do you know what? I already ended this story before. (hears gasps from readers). If you could look at my reviews, there's a part there that readers say that they felt really bad cause I ended it up with the wrong people.

**Readers:** You did???

**Yukina-kun:** Yup! In the end, (because no one was reviewing and I felt really bad), I did a after a few years, Mitohino married Shamel and Hiei married Shara and they forgave each other and lived happily ever after....

**Readers:** You made Hiei and Shara marry???

**Yukina-kun: **Yeah... but then after a few days, I looked at the story and remembered my plans for it. I knew that I ended it already but I could not help it. I had to continue it. So, I erased the previous chapter 13 and placed a new chapter 13. Then, the reviews started piling up!!!! TTo you don't know how happy you all made me...

**Readers:** _(blushes)_

**Yukina-kun:** Thank you for all your support!!! I will make this story just nice for all of you! You all are the greatest!!! Watch out for the other Love Letter series. Long ago, I planned to do many titles about love letters... about how love letters formed love to two people. I have planned already two so watch out for them!!! Thank ya all!!!! TT You guys make me all happy.... Try reading "A Yu Yu Hakushu Christmas Carol" it was great. A little bit cheesy in the romance part but over-all, it was 100 great!!! Oh yeah, THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!! I LOVE YA ALL!!!

Yukina-kun: Drum roll please!! 

_(Drums roll....)_

Chapter 20: Carabao race 

It was a tie. A tie. Hiei and Teryo could not believe it. They were covered with muck and dirt. They had been battling. One, carabao riding...

The carabao riding... 

Hiei and Teryo stared at the carabao. It was a weird creature. "What's that?" Teryo asked Botan.

Botan placed her spectacles and took out a book, "Carabao," she said, "Or more commonly known as the water buffalo. It is usually used in the Philippines for farming. They use the carabao for plowing the soil. See? They have some sort of brownish horns at the side of their head and they have a brownish black color. It's really large isn't it? Yeah... It's larger than Hiei.."

"Don't you dare compare me to a beast as that..." Hiei said to Botan.

"Oh yeah...." Botan said.

"Go on." Teryo said, "So what are we supposed to do?"

"We will have a carabao racing." Botan said.

"Carabao racing?" Teryo and Hiei said as the two of them raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Botan said, "You both ride the carabao. There's an obstacle course though. Both of you will go to two different paths in the forest. Hiei will take the right while Teryo takes the left path. It will take nearly thirty minutes for both of you to reach the finish line."

"Where is the finish line anyway?" Teryo asked.

"We won't tell though." Botan said. "But your job is to go through the forest and face your obstacles. You know what will happen when you win. The winner gets to bring Shamel to the Fireworks Carnival."

Hiei and Teryo suddenly had fire glints in their eyes as the two of them looked at each other. They were ready to do all that it takes.

"The race will start from the mounting of the carabao at the start to the going down of the finish line." Botan said, "Yusuke and Keiko are waiting at the other side. Ready?"

Teryo and Hiei nodded as they positioned themselves beside a carabao each. Kuwabara and Yukina watched eagerly.

"Hehehehee..." Kuwabara whispered to Yukina, "You wanna see them fall off the carabao? I bet Hiei will be funny..."

Hiei strode to Kuwabara and gave him hit in the head. Then he walked back to his carabao and went to a starting position. _I'll show that Kuwabara that this is easy. _Hiei thought, _My sister is here and I'll show her what a great person I am._

"Reaaaaaadddddyyyyy...." Botan said, "Get set.... GO!!! Start mounting your carabaos!!"

Easier said than done.

"Hahahahhhhhhhhhaaa!!!!!!" Kuwabara said as he fell to the ground laughing, "Yukina! Yukina! You saw that? Hiei fell face-flat in the mud for the fifth time! Hahahahaaa!!!!!!"

"Baka..." Hiei muttered. Then he tried to swing himself to the back of the carabao but he swung to far and landed at the side of the carabao and not _on_ the carabao.

"Whaaaaahahaaa!!!!!" Botan and Kuwabara laughed as they fell to the ground. Yukina so wanted to laugh but she kept her posture by covering her mouth.

Red with embarrassment, he looked at Teryo to see how he was doing and he saw Teryo successfully mount the carabao.

"Bye Hiei!!" Teryo said as he waved to Hiei and went to his path and disappeared from sight. Hiei wasted no time. He saw how Teryo mounted the carabao and he successfully mounted the carabao. Botan and Kuwbara stopped laughing and stared at Hiei, mouths open.

"Hn." Hiei said with pride that he rode the carabao. Then he pulled the rope to direct the carabao to the right path. Hiei pulled it a little to hard to the right and the carabao made a full turn around in a full circle. That led Botan and Kuwabara to laughing. Hiei, red from embarrassment again, turned the carabao properly. Even if he was able to make the carabao walk to his path it kept moving in a zigzag path. Kuwabara and Botan kept laughing as they watched Hiei disappear moving in a zigzag path......

Hiei's carabao riding 

Hiei felt like he had been walking for hours when he suddenly noticed he was at an intersection. There were three roads in that intersection. One led to the forest, one to a flatland, and the other to a rocky area. He noticed that Teryo had taken the flatland. Hiei grinned to himself. One thing that he learned was that if you are at an intersection and at lost to what path to pick, never pick the road leading to the flatland. It takes longer for you to reach your destination.

Slowly, Hiei nudged his carabao to the path leading to the forest and his carabao walked to the forest in a zigzag path.

3 minutes later

Hiei came upon a bridge. He looked at the watch that Shara gave to him and saw that 10 minutes has passed when he first left where Botan was. He hurried the carabao on the bridge. Easier said than done.

His carabao kept going in a zigzag path and bumping the railings of the bridge that it took him one minutes to walk cross that bridge when the average carabao could take only 30 seconds.

Hiei wiped the sweat from his forehead and led his carabao on who was still walking in a zigzag path.

With Teryo's carabao riding... 

Teryo stared at the forest around him. He had been leading the carabao through the path and it wasn't that hard. He remembered how Hiei looked like when he tried to mount the carabao. Teryo chuckled to himself. He looked at the path and saw that there was a bridge. Teryo held the rope of the carabao and directed it to walk calmly to the bridge.

Suddenly, his carabao started moving and mooing about (it's mooing but it's not a cow). Teryo started directing his carabao to the end of the bridge but the cow would not. Teryo sighed as he backed his carabao a little. Then he saw that there was a hissing sound. He looked at the ground and saw a snake. Teryo sighed. He used his wind power and the snake flew to the water. Teryo watched as the snake kept slithering left and right and finally reached safely at the bank. Then he nudged the carabao on.

_Shamel..._ he thought. Suddenly, he noticed a weird aura about him as if someone was watching him. He sighed again and nudged his carabao to run. It ran down the path and rammed on something.

"Ow!" Teng-yu said when she flew to the tree and rammed it hard.

Teryo started laughing hard, "That's what you get little sister for trying to stalk your older brother." Teryo said as he laughed hard.

"Hmph!" Teng-yu said as she stood up and brushed her pretty pink dress. "Father told me to tell you to not forget your mission there."

"Yes, yes," Teryo said, "I know that."

"Then why are you riding that weird beast that is called a carabao?" Teng-yu asked, "Ah, now I remember, there is a great price when you win, right big brother?"

"Get your nose out of this little sister." Teryo said as he moved the carabao's nose to his sister's hair.

"EEEeeek!" Teng-yu shouted and jumped far back. Then she started dancing, "My brother's in lo-ove! My brother's in lo-ove!" then she stopped dancing, "Oh yeah, don't forget the Revival. Father said that it soooo important."

"Yeah, yeah..." Teryo said, "How many times did I tell you to stop reminding me! Now shove yourself out of here before I make this carabao eat you." he said as he shoved the carabao's mouth to his sister's shoulders.

"Yaaaaaakkkkkk!!!" Teng-yu said and she jumped to a tree. "By bro!" she said in a singsong voice before "disappearing".

"Just don't let me catch you spying on me!" Teryo shouted to nothing. No answer. "Oh well..." he said.

Then he noticed something else. He looked at the bridge and saw that there were dents- of a carabao. Teryo's mind panicked for a second. Hiei was here ahead! He stared at the dents and noticed that they were there around two minutes earlier. It was long considering that the carabao could travel fast .

_There's only one thing to do..._ Teryo thought, _I want to win this so the only way is to cheat. _

Slowly, Teryo took a pouch from his pocket and sprinkled on the path in front of the carabao. The carabao moved back in fright but Teryo kept it in it's place. Suddenly, from the dust sprang a blue portal.

"Take me a minute ahead of Hiei..." Teryo said as he entered the portal. He walked the carabao inside the portal and saw Hiei's carabao traveling in a zigzag path. He nudged his carabao faster and saw the end of the portal. He came out of it knowing that he was in a big lead from Hiei. He knew that Hiei will pass that way so he took another pouch from his bag and sprinkled it in his left side. Suddenly, a path appeared. Teryo smiled to himself.

_That is a fake path...._ Teryo said. _Let's see where that will lead him now... _Laughing to himself, he nudged the carabao faster so that he, Teryo will win the race.

And with Hiei who still hasn't solved the zigzag carabao walk... 

Hiei groaned. It had been the fifth time that he came upon an intersection. There were too many paths to pick! Left or right? Left.

He looked at his watch and saw that twenty minutes has passed. He was getting nowhere...

With Teryo... 

Teryo tried to calm the carabao down. Botan seemed to have placed many creatures that frighten a carabao most. Hiei slashed the bear and continued on his path.

He looked at his watch. Twenty minutes has passed and he was sure that he was not anymore in a big lead with Hiei.

With Hiei... 

Looking at his watch, he saw that twenty-three minutes has passed. Suddenly, he realized something. A forest does not have that so many paths! That is unless there is a hidden village in the forest where there is none. He realized that maybe Teryo had cheated.

Hiei grinned to himself. Now that he knew that Teryo was placing wrong paths for him, he must be in the middle of the forest. Now the only way to get out of the middle of the forest was to keep walking straight. Hiei took out his compass (that Shara gave him) and followed the arrow pointing north. He realized that he would reach there in FIVE minutes, giving him an extra two minutes. But he wasn't going to doodle around. He had to travel fast.

He patiently led the carabao...

With Teryo... 

He felt his aura and saw that there were no more animals in his path. He looked at his watch. It twenty-three minutes has passed. He realized that from the place where he was in, he would reach the finish line in FIVE minutes.

He nudged his carabao on.

Shamel... 

Shamel stared at the finish line. She wondered who would finish ahead. She could not believe that Hiei wanted to race with Teryo. She wondered what was going on.

_Could it be..._ Shamel thought,_ Nah, impossible. I wonder what will happen if Hiei will win... Is he just bluffing or is this for real??_

**Five minutes later....**

Hiei walked on. He saw the finish line ahead of him where Yusuke and Keiko were. When they saw Hiei, they stood up and waved to Hiei. He saw Shamel from the back. She was looking not at Hiei but at the ground. Hiei nudged the carabao faster and it moved in a zigzag path. When Keiko and Yusuke saw that, they fell to the ground laughing. Shamel looked why they were laughing and when he saw Hiei's carabao walking in a zigzag path, Hiei saw her sustain a grin.

Hiei felt happier now.

He nudged the carabao faster.

BDUMP BDUMP BDUMP

Hiei realized that it did not come from his carabao. He whirled around only to see that Teryo had passed his zigzag carabao.

Teryo easily crossed the finish line.

Wheeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Me am done. SO sorry I was not able to update sooner. I had school. Thanks for all your reviews especially to EyeoftheTiger, KissoftheDragon! You were the one who made me finish this chapter. Also Animegurl and Kakina! Shadow-seeker, dumbland, gladdecease!!! Thanks for reviewing chapter 19!!!1


	21. Courting

Yukina-kun: Wheeee… I'm in chapter 21. In my first story that I finished, "Sumiko, Kuwabara's cousin" I don't anymore have any internet hours so I didn't get to read your reviews for chapter 20. So… If this chapter did not turn out how you wanted it to be… well, I'll try to do my best to make it really nice. Oh yeah, the Shamel in chapter 20 is the real Shamel. Uh-oh… I think I forgot to do something. Anyone who read Chapter 20 already, um, I forgot to write the 'real' parts again. Ok, it goes like this again. Everyone thinks that Shamel is Shara and Hiei is already starting to like Shamel (the real Shamel) Chapter 21 Courting 

After the carabao riding, where Teryo won from Hiei, they had three other battles. The next battle was arm wrestling where Teryo won through his strategy. The next one was a tournament for five minutes where Hiei won. The next tournament was…

"Courting." Botan said simply.

Hiei's mouth dropped open. Teryo looked at Botan calmly. Hiei wanted to protest but then his pride held him on so he said, "Hn."

(((With Shara and Kurama)))

Shara wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was sweating so. Shara sighed. Three days ago while training with Kurama, she wanted it all to end. She wanted to see Hiei already. But she like Hiei, she also had a little bit of pride that she can't accept losing.

Not that she was losing to Kurama. True she could not defeat him but then she was losing to another battle. She was wondering but she was not missing Hiei that much anymore. In fact, she was enjoying every moment that she spent with Kurama.

Kurama walked to her tossing a hand towel. Shara (the real Shara) caught it.

"Er, that was some hard training was it?" Kurama said uncertainly.

The real Shara nodded trying to hide the blush that was forming in her cheeks.

(((Shamel)))

When Hiei won against Teryo in the tournament, Shamel left. She was so confused that she did not know what was happening.

She could remember how Hiei looked like when he won…

_Hiei dealt the final blow to Teryo and Teryo flew off the ring. Botan and Yukina ran to Teryo who had a dazed expression in his face and kept saying, "Fish sticks" for no reason at all. Shamel giggled. _

_Hiei looked at Shamel and watched her giggle. She was wearing a t-shirt that was white and blue shorts until her knees. She was wearing slippers and her hair was tied to a ponytail. To Hiei, she looked like an angel who descended from Heaven. _

Shamel (the real Shamel) suddenly stopped giggling because she noticed a weird pickling sensation from behind her back as if someone was watching her. She looked to Hiei and he turned away. Shamel was not sure if he was looking but he looked sure proud that he made her giggle…

"Hiei…" she muttered. She knelt to the ground and using her pointer, she traced the name in the ground. Shamel shook her head and stomped on Hiei's name. If there was one thing that she knew was that, she should be strong because Hiei will never like her. He loves Shamel so much that he would not be able to find the time to look at a girl like her.

Tears threatened to form in her eyes but she stopped herself because there was nothing tears could do. She stood up and then climbed to the nipa hut (bahay kubo). To those who do not know what a nipa hut is, I'll do my best to explain. It's made from palm leaves and they look brownish in color. It's a little elevated from the ground so you need to use small steps. You can see them in the middle of the fields and they do not cover that much space. The floor is made of wood drawn together. There are at least an average of four rooms. But it's not a treehouse.

Anyways, she climbed the nipa hut and then stayed in the eating area. Since the place was small, you had to Indian sit to be able to eat at the table. Shamel sighed. She did not want that. So she went to the women's room. It was just a room with flat wooden floors. There were mattresses at the side and it was small. She opened the window and stared at the horizon.

(((Hiei and Teryo's job)))

Hiei's mind was dizzy. _Court… The only way I can win is to court… Court… Shara _(who really is Shamel)_… your eyes are the magic that brings the light into my life- what? Did I just do poetry???_

"-as I was saying, Hiei, before you went into that reverie," Botan said to Hiei. Hiei popped to reality.

"Hn." Hiei said as if nothing was happening, as if he never was in a reverie.

"Here is the flower." Botan said as he handed a gumamela to Teryo and Hiei, "The first one whom Shara (who really is Shamel) accepts the flower will get to bring her to the Fireworks Carnival.

"Hn." Hiei said. "Why bother give her a flower?" Hiei said as he looked at the gumamela flower. It was pinkish-white. It reminded Hiei about Shamel and her pinkish glow. Hiei sank into a reverie staring at the flower.

"So, Hiei," Botan said as she snapped her fingers in front of Hiei's face. "While you're staring at the flower thinking that the flower is Shara (who really is Shamel), we will discuss why we need to give her the flower."

Hiei broke from his reverie. "Hn." he said as if he was never in a reverie.

Teryo grinned, "Let me tell you Hiei," he said, glad that he knew something that Hiei did not know. To him, this was a great advantage. "Women are people who want to be sure that the person that they are with are true to them. If the woman accepts the flower from the man, then they trust you. They know that they will be happy with you. If you give her the flower, somehow, she will know that she will be happy with you. We are going to court her right?"

Hiei clenched his fist angrily as if angry at himself for not thinking of that sooner. But that struck Hiei down, he did not know that much about women. He did not know what they thought or wanted. He did not know what to do. He was at loss. How was he supposed to court Shamel if he did not know what to do during courting. He wished that he watched his former comrades when they were courting the girl they wanted to court. Some of his comrades got the women that they wanted and some did not. He did not want to be in line with his comrades who did not succeed in courting the woman of their dreams.

He wanted to ask Kurama's help but that would mean facing Shara. He remembered the way she looked like when he said that he did not want the marriage to go on. Everyone thought that the two of them did it voluntarily but what everyone did not know was that Hiei backed out.

When Botan had told where Shamel (whom everyone thought was Shara) was, Teryo and Hiei headed to the path direction where she was. Hiei was still in reverie.

"It's better if you quit now." Teryo said, his hands in his pockets looking cool as if confident that he would be the one who would bring Shamel (he really knows she's Shamel) to the Carnival.

"Hn." Hiei said, bored with Teryo. He was half-awake, half in LaLaland.

"You don't deserve Shamel- I mean Shara." Teryo said.

That popped Hiei to his daydream and he clenched his fists tight. "I deserve her much more than you do." he muttered and prepared to leave Teryo lest Teryo might cheat.

As Hiei was leaving, Teryo said, "You can't make her happy Hiei. You don't know anything about making a woman happy. You only know about torturing them or hating them. You know how to make them feel bad. You can't bring her to the Carnival. You will only make her cry. You'll only make her sad. If you love her Hiei, back out before you would be the cause of her tears."

Teryo smirked and then walked away. Hiei was just up in the tree staring absentmindedly at the root of the tree. Something that Teryo said had struck deep inside him.

_Is this love?_ Hiei thought, _This is not right… I fell in love with Shamel _(who really is Shara)_ devoted my life to her… and now I just back out when we could have been together? What do I know about love? How can I deserve Shara _(who really is Shamel) _How sure am I that I can make her happy? I have made Shamel _(who is really Shara)_ cry with tears. I have made her angry when I didn't want to continue the marriage no longer. Who am I to be with Shara_ (who really is Shamel)_? Who am I to bring her to her dream fireworks? A Forbidden Child to bring a happy woman? _

No… she does not deserve that… 

Hiei stared from the tree, watching everything that Teryo was doing. He really did know what he was doing because he was making Shamel (whom he thought was Shara) laugh. He cursed to himself.

Then as he was watching, he saw that Teryo had handed Shamel (whom he thought was Shara) the carnival ticket. Hiei stood up from the tree, his heart pounding, wondering if Shamel (whom he thought was Shara) would accept it. The two of them were just talking and Shamel was not yet accepting it and yet Hiei was hoping with every fiber of his body that she would not think of accepting it.

He was tempted to search into Shamel's mind to ease his confusion. He was tempted to know if Shamel had any reason to accept the ticket from Teryo. But he did not. He respected Shamel (who he thought was Shara) so much that he did not dare to come inside her mind.

But if he had, every confusion that had happened would have been done. If he had searched into her mind, he would have known that all Shamel was thinking was Hiei, Hiei, Hiei. If he had searched her mind, he would have known who was the real Shara and who was the real Shamel.

Hiei looked at Shamel (whom he thought was Shara) and his eyes widened as Shamel took the ticket that Teryo gave her. His heart was pierced and he felt weak. He used the tree to support himself. Without knowing what he was doing, he cried as the black pearls from his tears fell to the ground.

Hiei walked inside the nipa hut. Everything that was there was the color of the soil. Dull but lively because of the wind that was passing through the walls. Hiei went to the men's room that was only bare floor and a creaky, musty-smelling cabinet for their clothes. The mattresses where on the other side.

He did not like sleeping there because Yusuke and Kuwabara were loud sleepers. Every night, he always was alone in the tree ever since Shara left with Kurama to go training in the forest.

Hiei opened the window and stared at the horizon. There was a soft breeze blowing in his face that seemed never to stop. He heard something moving at his back and Hiei quickly turned around. He saw Shamel (whom he thought was Shara) in a pause motion as if looking at him, Hiei, not believing.

Hiei would have said, "Hn." and went away. But this time, he said, "Hn." and continued looking at the horizon continuing to feel the gentle breeze in his face.

_HIEI???_ Shamel thought, _Oh I know, he's thinking of Shara who everyone thinks is me. Hmph! I'll ignore him. That meanie, cheater, bull-head, guy-who-had-a-nuclear-bomb-dropped-on-his-head…_

So Shamel went on like this as she placed the newly washed mattresses beside the others. When Shamel looked at Hiei, she saw that Hiei was red. So red.

_Sh-sh-sh- _Hiei kept on thinking while staring at the horizon, knowing that Shamel (who he thought was Shara) was a meterstick away from him. Even in his mind, he couldn't even get to say Shara (who was really Shamel). He felt the color rising to his cheeks and he did not trust himself to move in fear that he might suddenly jump to Shamel (who he thought was Shara) and hug her then he might suddenly confess his love to her. He suddenly had the feeling of acting like Kuwabara. He felt like saying, "Shamel my love, oh accept this ticket that I hold on my hands. I have feared that you might reject me but take heed that you will be kept inside my heart never fading!" but Hiei Jaganshi restrained himself because he knew that the Hiei Jaganshi everyone knew did not do that.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand touching his forehead. Instantly, Hiei jumped- yes, jumped- said "Eeek!" before slipping and falling on his back. He looked up using his hands to move his upper body to face her. He was blushing hard. He was blushing pink. He had a scared look in his face like wondering what made Shamel (who he thought was Shara) made him touch him like that, on his forehead! On his forehead!

Shamel, who was kneeling down, looked surprised with Hiei's reaction. She blinked innocently, wondering what the fever had done to make Hiei act like that.

Hiei saw her blink innocently and all he could think was how cute she looked like. Suddenly, his scared and confused expression changed to that of a dazed expression.

Shamel, suddenly alarmed seeing Hiei in a dazed expression, took a thermometer and not knowing that Hiei's dazed eyes were following her. She shook that temperature and placed the thermometer in his mouth. Hiei suddenly woke up with the sudden movement in his mouth and seeing Shamel, (who he thought was Shara) so close to him, he fainted.

Shamel caught Hiei before he fainted. Even Shamel was blushing red. She was blushing pink. Never having Hiei so close to her arms, she fainted.

Hiei and Shamel were sitting together in the steps of the nipa hut, both not knowing what to say. Hiei was the first one to wake up and seeing Shamel so close to him, he fainted for the second time. But when he woke up again first, Shamel was stirring awake and when the two of them saw each other, they scurried away from each other lest that they faint again.

So they were just there staring at the sky. Tomorrow will be the fireworks carnival and both of them were thinking of the same thing.

_I have to ask her out to the Fireworks carnival… Fireworks carnival…_ Hiei thought, mustering all his courage and strength to just say those words.

_Why didn't Hiei ask me to the Fireworks carnival? Fireworks Carnival…_ Shamel thought, mustering all her courage to not feel pity for herself.

But nothing happened that time. Soon, tomorrow came and it was the day of the Fireworks Carnival and Hiei sorrowfully watched Teryo happily lead Shamel to the Fireworks Carnival…

Wheee! Me am done! Don't worry everyone, Shamel will be going out with Hiei in the Fireworks Carnival. Just wait for the things that will happen. Sorry for not updating soon.


	22. Tis time

**Yukina-kun: **Gonen Nasaiiiiiii!!!!!!! I'm so sorry that I did not update soon… Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! It's just that I lost the feeling of doing it again cause… I guess I really felt bad but… Arigato to the last batch of reviewers who reviewed me. That was really great of all of you. You all made me want to go on…

Oh yeah, did I tell you all that I am 100 girl? I know that I placed the –kun at the end of my name but back then, I was new to fanfiction and did not know that -kun was meant for a boy… I tried changing my name to Yukina-chan but someone already had that name.

**Anyways… on to chapter 22!!!!!!**

**Chapter 22**

"That was fun Teryo!" Shamel said from the distance. Hiei heard her voice he opened his eyes, "I can't believe that I finally got to see those fireworks!"

"Was it great?" Teryo asked, smiling at her.

"Sure it was!" Shamel said. Then she spotted Hiei standing at the side of the tree. She noticed that he had her sword out and he looked like he was training. However, Teryo knew otherwise. He knew that Hiei was there waiting for them.

"Hiei!" Shamel said giddy, and happy. Then she ran to Hiei, hugged him, and twirled round and round. She didn't notice Hiei blushie. When she stopped twirling around him, she hugged him in the waist and looked up to him, "It was so fun Hiei! It was so fun!" Shamel said, "We rode the ferris wheel and then there was the moon! We rode the octopus thingy and the I was whirling and- and- Teryo won this game and he got me two small stuff toys and a medium stuff toy! Then-then- the fireworks! You should have seen the fireworks! Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan were having a picnic with us and and-"

"Now, now Shara (who is really Shamel)" Teryo said as he carried the stuff toys in his arms, "Hiei's been training for a long time and don't tire him that much."

"I'm not tired." Hiei said as he glared at Teryo. He really did like the fact that Shamel was hugging him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hiei." Shamel said as she let go and looked at the ground in embarrassment. Hiei glared at Teryo.

"Hn." Hiei said as he looked away. He hoped that Shamel (whom he thought was Shara) would realize that he wasn't angry at her. It was a good thing that she noticed that. She suddenly stopped being sad and got the small teddy bear from Teryo. Then she handed it to Hiei. Hiei looked surprised.

"For you." She said smiling as if proud that she was able to find a gift for Hiei. Hiei blinked, staring blankly at the teddy bear but seeing Shamel's (whom he thought was Shara) eyes looking eagerly at him, he nabbed the teddy bear, trying to pretend that he just got it because he was forced and not because his heart suddenly felt wobbly under her cute eyes and sweet voice. Teryo, suddenly felt jealous.

"Shara," Teryo said, "I thought that we were to walk around? If we stay longer, it wouldn't be much safer anymore and you still need your sleep."

Shamel slapped her hand to her forehead, "Oh yeah!" she said. Then she turned to Hiei, "K, bye Hiei! Take care and take care of Teddy!"

Hiei stared at Teddy. His heart felt wobbly because of the simple fact that she held it. He felt bad that Shamel and Teryo were holding hands. He despised being the Forbidden Child.

"Hmmm… This must be the place…" a woman said wearing a very attractive (but not revealing) dress.

Hiei cursed to himself.

_That was the fifth time I saw Shara_(whom he thought was Shamel)_ and Teryo together!!_ Hiei said to himself, _Won't Shara get tired of being with Teryo? Can't she see that he's a cheater? Why have your eyes gone blind Shara? Are you saying that he's handsomer than I am? Bah! He boasts of nothing._

"Teryo, you know what, your eyes are so blue." Shamel said to Teryo.

_Blue??? Blue???_ Hiei said to himself, _Crimson red is MUCH better. What makes you think that his eyes are better? I've got red eyes! RED EYES!!!_

Shamel giggled after Teryo said something funny.

_Are you implementing that he is funnier than I am??? _Hiei said to himself again, _That moron! I can be much funnier than he is!!! _

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" a voice said at his back.

"Why do I care about a chicken crossing the road???" Hiei said irritated. Then he heard a familiar laughing at his back. He looked behind and saw Kurama and his eyes widened.

"You do have nice thoughts in your head you know." Kurama said as he suppressed his laughter.

"Hn." Hiei said angry that Kurama was able to read what he had in mind. Kurama went beside him. Hiei was in a tree watching Shamel and Teryo two meters away.

Kurama stopped laughing and looked at Hiei. "Aren't you going to say hi to me?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei said. "You already know what I want to say even if I don't say it."

"You do have a point Hiei." Kurama said knowingly. "By the way, Shamel (who is really Shara) has grown stronger as time passed by in our training. She has become very good you know."

"Hn."

"You don't care?" Kurama asked, surprised, kind-of.

"Hn." Hiei said obviously not wanting to talk about the topic because he was so irritated that Teryo had placed a beautiful flower behind Shamel's (whom everyone thought was Shara) ear.

For the first time in her life, Shara (the real Shara) was already skipping. When she and Kurama were on the way home, they accidentally bumped to each other and fell. The thing that Shara liked the most was when Kurama helped her stand up.

She had already healed about Hiei not wanting to be with her already and she knew that Hiei was healed of that pain too. She felt better now that she had no desire to steal Hiei from Shamel (the real Shamel).

_I'll tell them the truth._ Shara said, _I'll tell them the truth about everything. I will tell them who is the real Shamel and Shara. No more lies. I wonder if that is what Kurama likes in a girl? A girl who does not lie to anyone and who does not hide secrets. sigh Kurama……_


End file.
